


There and Back Again Sunnydale Style

by Cleo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Time Travel, War Era, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander kills a demon one night while on patrol. Nothing new there. That is, not until its mate decided to get revenge on Xander by sending him into the past. It’s a good idea, as far as curses go. There’s one small problem, Xander and magic has never work as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: The Buffy timeline got pushed forward to start in 2005. The story takes place after season five and it’s the summer after Buffy’s death that Xander disappears. I tweaked the past timelines in order to have some of the Buffy/Angel characters where I needed them to be upon Xander’s arrival in the past.
> 
> Author's Notes 2: The Captain America movie timeline is pushed back by several months. Most of the action is what happens in the movie combined with things I think he’d handle loosely based in the comic!verse. I’ve never read a single Captain America comic. All info from that source comes from searching the various databases in regards to Cap and his actions during the war in addition to tapping Pistol’s comic knowledge of Cap.
> 
> Author's Notes 3: Thanks go to Lady FoxFire for the bunny idea and throwing it out to the Imaginings list as well as Shadwmage7 for feeding the bunny further with their input. Also a lot of thanks go to the Imaginings list in general because if it wasn’t for their reply about the potential for a time paradox then I probably would have never done this.
> 
> Author's Notes 4: A huge thanks goes out to matilda36 my wonderful beta for her assistance in wrangling my grammar and stuff. Any mistakes left are all my fault.

“So the birds all home tucked away then?” Spike asked as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

“Yeah, Tara and Willow decided to be on Dawn Patrol and do some baking. Anya’s…taking a night off.” Xander didn’t even want to think about how he and Anya had been arguing again about their engagement. Especially as no one knew they were engaged.

“Is that right?” Spike sounded dubious as he continued walking through the cemetery.

Xander’s hackles rose as they always did when Spike insinuated something beyond what he really said. “Yes, that is right. You got a problem with it Fangless?”

“No. Not a single problem here. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Spike smirked and held his hands up in an innocent gesture that was far from being guiltless.

“You are not as innocent as you are trying to pretend you are. So cut it out. You’re an evil creature of the night and there’s no way you can ever pull that innocent thing off.” Xander argued.

“I’ll have you know there have been plenty of people who’ve fallen for my innocent act. Granted not as many as fell for Dru’s but still I’ve had my fair share and then some.” Spike defended just as they were coming closer to his crypt.

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that Blondie. Well looks like you’re at home sweet crypt. Speaking of home I better head back as well. I’m dying for a shower and my nice comfy bed. Not to mention work in the morning.” Xander rambled.

“Sure you don’t want me to escort you to your car? Don’t want the demon bint getting all bent out of shape if something happens to you and blames me for it.” Spike stood with one hand on the door to his crypt waiting for a reply.

“Nah, I’m good. My car’s parked at the exit right around the corner. Even I can’t get into trouble during that short of a walk.” Xander waved Spike off as he continued towards the exit and his car.

“You better not turn up dead. I don’t want anyone blaming me for your misfortune.” Spike yelled out.

“Blah, Blah, Blah. Just go. It’s nice to know that my wellbeing is such a concern to you only in regards to keeping your own hide intact.” Xander ignored anything else Spike might have said as he increased his pace to get out of hearing range quickly.

Just as Xander was about to reach the exit near where he’d parked, a huge demon jumped out at him near the old tree by the Kramer’s crypt. “Come on! All I wanted was to get home to shower and sleep. Do we really have to do this now?”

The demon waved its arms, swiped its claws at Xander, and roared. Xander moved away from the demon to gain more room to fight. Slowly he slipped out the axe hidden under his jacket. He stood in a ready stance waiting for the demon’s next move.

The demon roared and charged at Xander with its claws extended. Xander sidestepped the attack and swung his ax as the creature reached out to snag him closer. His ax connected with the outstretched arm. The demon roared in pained anger as it pulled back a bloodied arm with a huge gash in it. Its other arm came toward Xander’s head. He ducked and swung his ax toward what appeared to be the creature’s stomach opening a deep wound. The demon reared back in pain and gathered itself once more for a charge at the human in its sights.

“I really don’t want to end up with goop, ooze, ichor or whatever it is that passes for blood with your species.” Xander panted. “So what say we just call it a night and go our separate ways?” He asked hopefully right before the demon attacked again. “Guess not.”

He remembered everything he could of the lessons he had bribed, cajoled, guilted and threatened Spike into. He had made the argument that it was a way for Spike to keep his promise to Buffy about taking care of Dawn. If there was someone else capable of fighting, even if not at Slayer strength, they wouldn’t have to rely on the Buffybot as much on a day to day basis. It lessened the risk of discovery so Dawn wouldn’t be taken away. That was the clincher for him asking Spike’s help in learning to use what was left of the soldier.

Xander focused on the demon’s movements as it attacked and he dodged. Spike said all demons have a weakness. For some it was harder to find than others but most demons didn’t recover without their heads. If he could find a weak spot he’d be good. If not he’d try for a beheading move. Unfortunately his luck didn’t hold out and the demon’s attacks maneuvered him further into the dark cemetery where he tripped.

The demon took advantage of its prey’s vulnerability and moved in for a killing blow. The attack left the demon open for Xander to get under its guard and strike his own killing blow. Xander rolled out from under the demon as it doubled over in pain. He quickly got up and cut off its head to ensure it wasn’t getting back up.

Xander stood panting, amazed at his success until he took a look at himself. “Damn, now I have to get new clothes.” He pulled at his shirt with huge spots of the demon’s blood on it. “And maybe even shoes.” He looked down at his feet and noticed some blood on them too. Slowly he made his way to his car. “What a way to end the day.” He got out some plastic bags to cover his seat with and then headed home for a shower and sleep.


	2. The Reprisal

_Two Weeks Later_

“What’s going on? The Bit came bouncing into my crypt in the middle of the day prattling on about fireworks. I said yes to something but have no idea what? All I wanted was to go back to sleep.” Spike complained as he finished off the vampire he’d been fighting.

Xander chuckled, “Serves you right for not paying attention. Never, ever say yes to a female without fully realizing what exactly you are agreeing to.”

“Oi, it wasn’t my fault. I was bloody half asleep when she came storming in as if my crypt was the Bastille.” In order to hide how embarrassed he was to have been caught out by a human teenage girl of all things. Spike avoided Xander’s gaze.

“The Bastille? Where do you come up with these things? Is it a British thing because if it is why doesn’t Giles do it as much as you do?” Xander walked on heading toward their next stop according to the papers. Tonight was supposed to be an easy night of just staking new fledges.

“Quit avoiding my question and just tell me what I agreed to?” Spike got irritated and pulled out a cigarette to smoke.

“Calm down, Bleached Menace, it’s nothing bad. Dawn just wants us to do something Fourth of Julyish after we get done with patrol.” Xander smiled smugly.

“Bloody hell, it isn’t even my holiday. Why the hell should I go?” Spike pouted.

Xander would not admit he found it hilarious that Spike pouted like a four year old. “You’ll go because Dawnie asked it of you and you don’t want to disappoint Dawn, now, do you?”

Spike sighed, “No, the Bit doesn’t get excited about much lately. I’ll do my part to encourage her cheer. Even if it means celebrating a holiday that represents you Yanks thumbing your noses at the Crown. Then again maybe it’s not a bad holiday to celebrate. Anything in remembrance of cheesing others off is good.” Spike smiled eagerly at Xander.

Xander shook his head. “Only you Spike would see the Fourth of July as a day of pissing someone off.” He looked down at the last grave they had to check only to find it already empty. “Looks like this one’s a bust, guess we’re free and clear to head back for the celebration.”

“Yeah, from the smells of it they’ve been gone a while. I don’t hear anything else close by so guess it’s off to see the Bit then.” Spike pulled out another cigarette as he headed toward the exit.

“Go ahead to the house. I’ve been given a list of last minute provisions to get. I’ve also got a little surprise I want to pick up for Dawnie.” Xander moved towards his car when they got to the exit.

“Want me to come along?” Spike asked.

“No! You…me…in a store! I’ll be constantly trying to make sure you don’t shoplift anything to get us both in trouble. Nah, the list is short and enough for me to carry alone. No need for vamp protection from condiments and napkins.” Xander said as he opened the car door.

“You sure about that, the last time you said you didn’t need an escort you ran into a demon.” Spike smirked remembering the tale Xander had told him about fighting a demon on his own.

“Yeah, this time I’m sure. I’m in the car and it’s a simple matter of drive, get in the store, buy and back in car. See you when I get there.” Xander waved, got into the car and drove off.

Xander had just put his surprise for Dawn in the trunk of his car when he heard an ominous sound behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a demon similar to the one he’d killed a couple of weeks earlier. The demon raised a scaly looking arm and pointed a long clawed finger at him.

“Not another of you.” Xander groused, “Is there some kind of convention in town and no one told us?” He grabbed his axe from the trunk and moved away from the car in preparation of an attack.

“You, human, killed mate. I smell on you.” The watery gurgle of the demon’s voice intoned.

Xander looked around to see if there were any other threats or people to get in the way. “Hey. Look, if I killed your mate then I’m sorry. But in my defense they attacked me. I just protected myself.” He braced himself for an attack.

The demon took a step closer, “You took from me. No mate to tend them. Now spawn will die.” The demon continued its approach closer to Xander.

Xander moved away from the demon each step it took. When the demon stopped he once again got ready for an attack. Hoping to still talk his way out of a fight he tried to apologize once again. “Look, I’m sorry about that but I’m sure that something could be…” His voice was cut off as he lost control of his body.

“Take from you, what taken.” The demon gurgled. “No going forward. Curse,” the demon mumbled arcane words directed at the human.

Xander couldn’t identify the language nor did he understand the words being spoken. His body was suffused with pain and he stumbled as his vision grew dark around the edges. All he could see was the demon’s face as the darkness slowly crept in.

“You go back. Way Back. No words. No friends. No helpmate. Alone. All familiar gone,” with those words the human disappeared with a pop.

Xander felt the pain grow inside him. His last coherent thought was what a way to spend Fourth of July. Then his vision grew darker but the demon’s visage remained the only thing he could see until with a pop it all disappeared. The words the demon had spoken resounded in his head, beaten around like a war drum. The pain he felt became unbearable with each beat. Just as he thought he couldn’t take anymore it stopped and he felt himself falling. How long he fell he had no clue. An unknown time later he landed in what appeared to be a burned out building in the late afternoon. That was all he was able to register before the remaining pain in his body caused him to pass out.


	3. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

Slowly consciousness returned to Xander one sense at a time. His senses cataloged his surroundings and what was nearby while his mind was still trying to think clearly. There was the distant crackle of a fire still burning, what sounded like rocks or pebbles settling, and somewhere in the distance was the sounds of weeping. The smell of burnt wood and what could only be describe as building materials; it was something recognized from a house fire. There were other smells mixed in with the burning, chemicals, possibly explosives. There was a warm but gritty breeze that passed over his exposed skin, creating an itchy sensation all over. Underneath there were rocks creating an uneven cold and warm contact pattern. A slow breath in started a coughing fit due to the amount of dust and ash surrounding him. After the coughing had passed sight registered the ruin of someone’s home. Off in the distance the hole that was once the living room showed the devastation that was beyond.

“Okay. Okay. Oh boy. Seems like I’m not in Kansas anymore folks.” Xander said as he stumbled to his feet. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. It was after dark and the only light he was able to see were the small fires still burning around the neighborhood he was in. He checked his coat for any of his weapons and was glad to see that his stakes were still in place and the water pistol of holy water. He looked around and was pleased to see that his axe had made it too.

Xander bent over and retrieved the axe from where it was. “At least I’ve got you and won’t be totally unarmed.” He dusted it off and tucked it into his jacket to hide it as much as he could. As he stepped out of the gaping hole that was in the house a wind blew debris of papers and linen. One big piece flew up and ended up plastered to Xander’s chest.

Xander peeled off the paper recognizing it was a newspaper. “Maybe this will give me an idea on where I am and what’s going on.” He turned the paper around to read it. His heart beat faster in his chest as he read about the German bombing raids on London the date was June, 1943.

Xander had heard the clock bells in the distance tolling the time and followed the sound in the direction he thought they came from. If he was correct those bells were from Big Ben and company. He remembered a conversation between Giles and Spike about how far away they could hear it when in London. Spike always argued that the sound went much further in his day.

For Xander, best as he could tell, the sounds seemed to be getting louder and if he was correct the bells had just chimed eleven. He’d already been walking for an hour if not longer. Several times he’d had to detour streets that were damaged by bombs or blocked with debris. Most of the area he was in seemed abandoned and he had yet to see anyone out and about. He figured they were all in bomb shelters or something. Like sensible people they were safely tucked away at this time of night. He needed to find shelter and quick.

From multiple conversations with Spike and Giles Xander knew London had preternatural and supernatural residents even if it was war time. He remembered Spike mentioning something about Drusilla and he being able to have a family buffet during the war. Even when it appeared like he wasn’t, he did listen to Spike whenever he waxed poetic about he and Dru’s adventures, if only to make sure he never fell prey to any of the same tricks.

From his surrounding it looked like he was entering a more business type section of the city. Xander carefully passed by several dark alleys that he realized were great ambush spots for those looking for easy targets. He carefully palmed a stake and scanned the area more thoroughly than he’d had so far. His hearing picked up what sounded like some drunks either heading to or leaving a bar and he wandered closer to where they were. As he rounded a corner he saw in the dim lights there were two groups of soldiers and friends. The groups were a lot further down the street than he was but approaching closer on their current path. He debated if approaching a group of drunken soldiers for help was a good idea or not.

Steve never thought his life as a soldier after he got hooked up with the USO tour would end up like this. Here he was a true to life soldier in the war effort. But right now, no one would believe it. At this moment all he was worried about was getting his team back to their barracks without incidents. Unfortunately, Bucky and Howard Stark were almost a whole block ahead of them while he tried to help Morita and Jones walk straight or at least upright.

“Hey, Bucky? Wait up will ya!” Steve called out hoping his friend heard him over Dugan’s rendition of Beer, Beer, Beer. His attention shift was enough of a distraction for Dernier to decide to continue his vehement discussion with Falsworth, who was more than willing to accommodate him. It was a heated discourse about past and not so distant past history between France and Britain.

When Steve finally got the two calmed down he’d lost sight of Bucky and Stark. He got a bad feeling in his guts and looked over to Dugan who was swaying on his feet but was the soberest of the five. “Dugan, something’s wrong. I got a bad feeling. I’m going to leave you guys here for a minute and run up ahead to check on Bucky and Stark. Okay?”

“Sure thing Cap but you gotta do me one favor.” Dugan drawled.

“What’s that?” Steve glanced impatiently down the block where he last saw his comrades.

“Don’t forget to bring back my hat. It ran off.” Dugan said as he slouched against a nearby building.

Steve looked at the bowler sitting on top of Dum Dum’s head and smiled, “Sure not a problem.” He positioned the others around Dugan leaning against the building and hurried down the street.

While Xander weighed his options, a flash of white in an alley just ahead of the two semi-stumbling drunks caught his attention. Dread crept in his gut as he recognized Drusilla when she slipped onto the street just ahead of the two drunken men. He looked at the other group behind the two men and saw that they were in no way going to be able to help the other two in time. It didn’t take a vampire long to suck a victim dry and he could almost guarantee that Dru wasn’t alone. Wherever she was Spike was not far behind if not right with her. The men’s only chance of survival rested with him. He was closer and could clearly see the two men being lead into the dark alley by Dru’s mind games. She was playing the helpless and lost act. Without thinking he quickly scrambled after them.

Drusilla wove her spell around the two men luring them into the shadows for her and her Spike to savor. “Look, Spike, two birdies all shiny and brined ready for the pie.” Dru lilted in a sing-song voice.

“Is that right pet? Will they be tasty?” A pale shadow separated itself from the darkness of the alley to reveal a man with pale skin, sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes.

Bucky Barnes looked from the man and to the woman and back again. He knew something was off about the two but his pickled mind couldn’t figure it out. “Sorry, buddy, didn’t know she already had an escort.” His instincts were screaming to retreat but his inebriated body was too slow to answer. But still he tried to drag Stark back the way they came. “We’ll just be going now.”

“Oi, no need to leave mate, we’re just getting acquainted.” Spike gave them an evil smirk and moved closer toward Dru and the men.

“No, that’s alright. We’ve got to get going anyways.” Bucky stuttered.

Howard Stark stood there looking curiously at the two people in the alley. He couldn’t understand what it was that had gotten Barnes all turned around. “We do?” He looked at Barnes and swayed as the other man tried to get him to move back towards the open street beyond the alley’s mouth.

Before either Bucky or Howard could blink Spike was suddenly standing in front of them no more than an arm’s length away. They both stumbled backwards in surprise at the movement and clung to each other to keep on their feet. The adrenaline that coursed through them started the task of sobering them up but not quick enough.

Dru approached her little captured birdies and ran a hand across their faces. “Brave birdies, but not so bright. The stars sing with delight. They shine so Spike.”

Suddenly she vamped out and grabbed Bucky, while Spike changed and grabbed Stark. Before either one could sink their fangs into flesh they were interrupted.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were either of you.” Xander walked into the alley with his holy water pistol in one hand and a stake in the other.

“Oi, who are you supposed to be, the air raid warden?” Spike yelled.

Dru looked over at the newcomer and let Bucky go to crumble on the ground. Slowly she danced her way toward the young man. “Oh, Spike. The stars sing loudly about this one. Here he is my kitten but not yet as he has yet to arrive. His face like a poem but not yet written.” Drusilla sang. “He comes to save the father of iron and the one to be in service to cold. Like a knight he comes riding to join the Star Man.” She twirled around Xander.

“William or is it Spike now? You’ve taken care of your Dark Princess for a long time. Don’t force me to dust her before her time.” Xander said holding his ground in front of the vampires.

Spike shoved Howard off to join Bucky on the ground and approached the young man before him. “Oi, you know who I am? Us?” He waved a hand between himself and Dru.

“Yes, two of the Scourge of Europe, William the Bloody also known as Spike and Drusilla, his sire and Dark Princess, childer of Angelus.” Xander rattled off. He moved to place himself between the men and the vampires even though it put him further into the alley with them almost totally blocking the exit. He hoped that he’d be able to talk his way out of them being eaten.

“What’s to stop me from eating you right here and now?” Spike moved toward the young man his yellow eyes gleaming with the thought of tasting his blood but he was stopped short by Drusilla.

“We cannot touch the Knight, my dear Spike. He’s the heart to come, the one who’ll see. We mustn’t or the stars will bleed for his death.” Dru sang as she moved to Spike’s side. She looked Spike in the eye, “He’ll be the sanctuary for you.” Then she turned and wandered back down the alley toward the dark murmuring about having tea with the stars.

Spike stared after his Dark Princess in astonishment. Never before had she ever stopped him from feeding. And to be told that her bloody stars said he couldn’t was just an added twist to the whole strange scene. He turned back to the young man before him and noticed another member of the audience for this little show come into the alley. “Looks like the cavalry arrived mate, time to go then. ‘Sides we’ve an invitation in Spain to accept. Ta mate.” Spike turned and quickly walked off after Dru.

Xander let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and slumped against the alley wall. He looked over at the two men he’d just saved. “Are you guys alright?” After their nod that they were okay, he looked over at the mouth of the alley noticing a soldier with blonde hair approaching. He instantly recognized the man from the comics he’d read as a kid and knew what Drusilla had meant about joining the Star Man. Because there standing before him was none other than Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

Steve hurried down the street and saw a young man in civilian clothes, who looked armed, enter the alley up ahead. He increased his speed and was surprised at the scene he’d come upon. His two friends were being held by two people with disfigured faces. His newly enhanced hearing couldn’t register their heartbeats and they held his two friends struggling forms with ease. He waited to see whether the young man was in on whatever was going on. But as he watched the young man stopped them from doing whatever it was they had been intending to do to Bucky and Stark.

Steve was impressed by the man’s bravery. But the things they were talking about were odd, a kitten before arriving? Poem not yet written? Father of iron? Service to the cold? Star Man? What’s a Scourge of Europe? The title sounded familiar but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it. Well at least he got names...William or Spike and Drusilla. He’ll look them up later to see what he can find if anything.

Steve kept hidden waiting to see if he’d be needed. So far the young man was trying to keep the attention off of his friends and it was working. The woman, Drusilla, seemed to be entranced with the young man reciting cryptic things about him. The man, William or Spike, was surprised but not much by the woman’s antics. To be honest the young man wasn’t surprised by their appearance or the woman’s behavior either. This indicated that he had experience in situations like these and could handle himself.

Based on what he’d seen of the young man so far this Drusilla calling him a knight was an apt description. Almost reminded him of all the times Bucky would jump in to save him from the bullies. His instincts told him this was a good man to have at his side when needed. He stepped into the alley when it looked like this Spike wasn’t about to listen to the warning of his lady friend. Instead of attacking Spike walked off after noting his appearance in the alley, following the path the strange woman had taken.

Steve heard genuine concern in the young man’s voice when he asked after Stark and Bucky’s well-being. He also noticed the other’s utter relief with the showdown being over. It was almost like he wasn’t expecting to have survived it but glad and relieved that he did. Steve also took in the other man’s strange and rumpled clothing on top of his look of exhaustion. He guessed that the young man had probably been going on nothing but adrenaline for a while. And was probably ready to crash but sheer stubbornness prevented him from doing so in uncertain circumstances.

Steve knew that feeling very well. He’d used it numerous times when dealing with bullies and not backing down from them. He’d also used it in hiding as much as he could from his mother about his weakened state during his bouts of illness. He always tried his best to hide any weakness so others wouldn’t use it against him. He always hid the hurts and only Bucky was ever privy to actually seeing it when they were kids. By the time his mother died, he’d learned how to hide it from Bucky, mostly. As he got older it just became a part of him to never show they’d gotten to him and to never back down.

Shaking himself out of the memories, Steve refocused on the scene in front of him. “Is everyone okay?” He didn’t miss the gobsmacked look on the young man’s face as he recognized Steve. It was something he was still getting used to.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But I think your friends are a bit shaken up.” The young man answered self-consciously.

“Bucky, Mr. Stark, are you two okay?” Steve knelt down next to the two men.

Bucky was the first to recover. “What the hell was that?”

“Do you want the truth or something make-believe?” Xander asked.

“I’d prefer the truth.” Steve replied while helping the two men stand.

“Is there a logical explanation for what happened to their face? If there is I’d definitely love to hear it.” Howard Stark interjected.

“Well, it’s a logical explanation from my experience but most people would rather not know it.” Xander put away his water pistol and stake.

Steve noticed the axe at the young man’s waist that had been hidden by his jacket. He wondered what kind of person would need an axe like the one he carried. “Let’s have the real explanation and then we’ll go from there.”

“Vampires, those two,” Xander nodded in the direction Spike and Dru had gone, “are two of the most vicious ones there are. You two were lucky I got here when I did or else your buddy here would be calling in for the coroner.”

“There’s no such thing as vampires. It is scientifically not plausible. There has to be a better reason for what we saw.” Howard complained. “I need a drink.”

“That’s the typical reaction to coming across the reality of things that go bump in the night. You’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep and then you can pretend whatever you want about tonight.” Xander answered. “Well since my work here is done, I guess I’d best be going.” Xander attempted to casually exit the alley.

“Not so fast. You are not leaving us to walk back to barracks on our own. What if they come back or there’s others around. You’re coming with.” Bucky latched onto Xander and stumbled towards the street dragging him along.

“But…but…your friend’s here. He can look out for you.” Xander was confused at the turn of events and stared imploringly toward Steve Rogers. He didn’t want to insert himself into Captain America’s business but it seemed Dru’s prediction was inevitable.

“Bucky’s right, I don’t know how to deal with those types. If they are indeed vampires then I have no weapons on me with which to fight them. Since you seem equipped to deal with them you can be our escort.” Steve countered the excuse. He was reluctant to let the young man just walk off before he got better answers than he’d been given. “Come on let’s get back to the others. I left Dugan in charge so they wouldn’t wander off. Who knows what he’s let them get into since I left.” Steve helped guide Stark back toward the street behind Bucky and the young man.

“You sure that was a good idea Stevie? I keep telling you they’re a bunch of idiots and not all there.” Bucky teased.

“It wouldn’t be the first time I went with an idea that didn’t work out. Besides he was the soberest of them all.” Steve grinned over at his friend. “Oh I’m sorry. Forgive me, I’m forgetting my manners. I’m Steve Rogers, the one dragging you around is James Barnes but he goes by Bucky.” Bucky gave an idle wave and continued on dragging his hapless victim. “And this guy I’ve got here is Howard Stark.” Stark just nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you for keeping them safe from harm.” Steve finished with a grateful smile.

“Um…no problem, it’s sorta what I do.” Xander said stalling for time to think if he should he give his real name or not. There’re probably lots of Harrises around that he could get away with using his real name. He knew he was in the past so had to be careful about what he said and did. He gave a mental shrug, no harm in giving his real name. “I’m Alexander Harris by the way.”

Steven noticed the momentary pause and wondered what the other was hiding. “Where are you from? Judging by your accent you’re American and probably from the west coast.”

“I’m from Sunnydale, California.” Xander answered after another brief pause.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of it before. Is it anywhere near Los Angeles?” Bucky asked still dragging Xander behind him.

“It’s a few hours northwest from L.A. and not too far from the coast. It’s a really small town and I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of it.” Xander explained as he tried to get free of the firm grasp the other man had on him.

“Sounds like a quiet place to live.” Steve said as he guided Stark back towards the others while pondering the mystery of one Alexander Harris.

“Not as quiet as one might expect.” Xander finally got Bucky to let him go though the other man stayed close.

“Is that so?” Steve said with an inquisitive tone. “There are the others. Not quite where I left them, but at least they’re in one piece, more or less,” pointing ahead to the rest of the team.

The four men came upon the scene of a sitting Dugan smiling like a loon as he watched Dernier and Falsworth try to fight each other but too drunk to even get close to a proper punch. Jones and Morita were sprawled on the sidewalk making bets on who would fall down first.

“Gentlemen!” Steve said loudly enough to get their attention just as Dernier and Falsworth both swung and ended up on their asses.

“Does that count as a draw or interference since Cap interrupted?” Morita asked Jones.

“It’s a draw.” Dugan said and Jones nodded his agreement. “Besides neither one was gonna land a punch. Hey, Cap, did you find my hat? It’s still missing.”

Xander looked over at Steve and started to point, “His hat? But it’s…”

Steve quickly interrupted, “Yes, I did. Give me a sec to get it.” With that statement he leaned over closer to Dugan and promptly pretended to put on the already seated hat by pushing it down further on Dugan’s head. “There you go, all back in place.”

“Well, that was easy. Thanks. So girls are we ready to go?” Dugan struggled to his feet leaning heavily against the building.

“Yeah, we’re all set. Let’s go guys.” Steve ordered and with Xander’s help got them all on their feet and headed in the direction of their barracks.

Xander stood uncertainly. He wasn’t sure if he should follow or try and find someplace else to go. The decision was taken from him when Bucky once again grabbed a hold of him and pulled him along.

“You’re not getting away yet. I meant it you’re coming with us while we head back.” Bucky mumbled and resumed his previous grip on Xander’s arm.

“Is he trouble Barnes? I’ll have a go at him if you need me to.” Dugan volunteered upon Bucky’s remark.

“No, that’s quite alright Dum Dum. He’s good people.” Steve answered to stop Dugan from riling himself up. He turned to Alexander, “You’re welcome to come with us and stay if you have nowhere else to be. At least for the night and in the morning we can figure things out.” He finished as he herded the others along.

“Sure. Sounds like a good idea.” Xander resigned himself to his fate.


	4. Informational Exchanges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part ended up being longer than I was anticipating. It's getting its own chapter because of that.

Xander woke to the feel of stiff sheets and a scratchy blanket. He absently reached out to find himself on a narrow bed and his axe next to him. _This isn’t home. Not my bed. No Anya snores. Where the hell am I?_ He bolted upright in the bed as he remembered the night before. He flopped back on to the bed staring at the ceiling as he replayed his arrival.

**_Flashback_ **

It had only taken them twenty minutes more to actually get to where the SSR members were bunking. Steve was relieved when the building came into sight. He couldn’t wait to put his team down for the night so he could figure out the enigma of their guest. The young man was a mix of youth and battle weary. He’d seen that same weary look in the eyes of the veteran members of his team. He wondered how someone so young could get so battle worn if they weren’t a soldier. Even though the young man showed no signs of actual military training he held himself like a soldier. His musing was cut short as they opened the door only to come face to with Colonel Phillips.

“Rogers, you and your men are late. Curfew was at 2300 hours. What do you have to say for yourself? And who do you have with you? Why are you bringing a security risk into this facility?” Phillips glared at the strange young man with his supposed top team.

“He’s part of the reason we’re late sir. There was a bit of a…incident on the way back that caused our delay. The young man helped out with the problem to the benefit of all without it escalating. I offered him a bunk and a meal in the morning as a reward.” Steve stood tall as he explained the situation as best he could. “If you don’t mind sir, I’d like to get my men to their bunks. Afterwards I can give you a more detailed report.”

“See that you do Captain. I’ll be waiting to hear your explanation.” Phillips turned around and headed back toward his room.

Steve slumped a little in relief. “Come on guys time to get you all tucked in. Mr. Harris if you’ll follow me and help me get these guys settled that would be appreciated. Afterwards I can show you a bunk for the night.” Steve nudged his guys towards their rooms.

“Sure not a problem, call me Xander or Harris. Mr. Harris is my dad and makes me look around for him.” Xander followed behind.

“Then you can call me Steve, Rogers or Captain. I usually prefer Steve.” Steve gave the young man a friendly smile.

“I hope me being here isn’t going to cause you any problems. I certainly don’t want to cause any friction between you and your superiors.” Xander said.

“You’re not a problem. There may be a bit of tension but nothing I haven’t handled in the past and probably won’t face again in the future. Don’t worry about it.” Steve reassured.

“Okay, if you’re sure. But if there is, just say the word and I’ll go. I don’t want to be a hassle.” Xander made sure to emphasize his point.

Steve shook his head at the young man’s words. He’d known people like this young man in the past. Selfless, brave and willing to sacrifice their own wellbeing for others. Yeah, his instincts were right about this guy. Now it was just a matter of figuring out what to do with him.

Xander helped put the drunken men in the rooms he was pointed to. Stark unsteadily made it on his own to his private room down another hallway. Bucky got to his and Steve’s room without mishap. The others went down relatively easy except for Dugan but that was smoothed over by handing him back his hat. That left Xander awkwardly waiting for Steve.

Steve looked at Xander for a moment, for the first time he got a good look at him. His choice of clothing spoke of comfort, and in a style he’d not seen before. The axe he carried looked to be of a good quality while his clothes spoke of some wear. The bright colors were startling but seemed to fit the young man in an odd way. He decided that he liked it. “Come on you can bunk with Bucky and me. There’s an extra bunk in our room. Besides I don’t think bunking you down with the others will work. Once they sober up in the morning with foggy memories of the night things might get…touchy.” Steve explained.

“Um...okay. You sure it’s not a problem. I don’t want to be a bother and put anyone out. I can find a corner somewhere and sleep if you can spare a blanket and a pillow. I’m used to roughing it when needed.” Xander rambled. He knew he sounded a bit pathetic even to his own ears. But he was still trying to avoid being an imposition on Captain America than he already was.

“It’s no problem. Space is limited and the rooms are double and in some cases triple bunked. Since Bucky and I know each other from way back we ended up sharing. We ended up in a triple with a bed to spare. The rest of my team opted to double and triple up. So it’s no problem at all to have you stay in our room.” Steve smiled and tried to reassure the young man of his welcome.

“If you’re sure then I’ll accept.” Xander smiled shyly back.

When Xander had entered the room he’d noticed that Bucky was already dead to the world in one of the bottom bunks.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’m sorry about leaving but I need to report to the colonel before long. So just grab a bunk and if you’re not awake by the time I get back. Good night.” Steve once again gave Xander a reassuring smile and left shortly after.

 Xander was left standing in the middle of the room debating if he should still sneak away. The sudden exhaustion and adrenaline crash changed his mind about leaving and finding someplace else. He just plopped on the bed, took his jacket and shoes off and made sure his axe was at hand in case of anything before he let sleep claim him.

**_End Flashback_ **

Now here he was staring at a strange ceiling. His mind wandered over his situation. What exactly was it that the demon had said about his curse. He needed to figure out if there was a loophole he could use to get back. What did it say, “No going forward,” which meant he had no future. There was more than that though. Oh yeah, “You go back. Way Back. No words. No friends. No helpmate. Alone. All familiar gone,” which meant he should have been in the distant past. Considering it said no words, he was meant to have ended up somewhere so far back that the language would have been a problem for him. That probably would have led to him getting into problems because he wasn’t understood. And the rest of it made perfect sense taken in that context. He’d be alone in a strange land unable to communicate, without any aid and friends, unable to relate to the strange surroundings.

But like usual, magic and the Xan-man don’t ever mix well together. So instead of ending up in the ancient past he’d ended up in the last century during one of the most widespread wars ever seen. Instead of being among unfamiliar things he was with semi-familiar things. He was still able to communicate and make friends. Well at least gain help when needed. But that didn’t give him any clue of how to get out of here and back home.

Xander looked around the room and noticed that he was the only one in the room. He briefly wondered where the others had gone off to but figured they were doing soldier stuff. Either way it was no concern of his for the moment.

Xander wondered what his next move should be. He needed a plan or at least an idea of what to do next. First thing was to try and get a message back to the others about what happened to him. Hopefully, Willow would be able to do something and he’d leave shortly after sending the message to them. So the problem he really had to face was the best way to get the message back to the others in 2010.

He could try to summon Anyanka but considering she was currently a demon that wouldn’t work out well for him. Not to mention it would probably screw up the whole becoming human in the future thing. So he’ll have to figure out another way without summoning a demon. “Nope no summoning by the Xan-man, knowing my luck I’d end up with D’Hoffryn instead. That would sure end badly.”

The Watchers Council would work but then again they don’t like the idea of a Slayer with friends. So there’s no guarantee he’d be able to convince them to keep the letter and actually send it. Not to mention that in his current time they hated him and wouldn’t give him the time of day. Let alone help him if he was in trouble. Xander snorted, “Yeah right, The Council would help me. They’d rather see me dead first.”

Xander sighed his options were getting smaller with each idea. Maybe he could use the demon underground to his advantage. There has to be a place like Willie’s in this time, somewhere in town. Spike said not all the demons left London during the war and they had kitten poker in this time too. He’d just have to figure out what part of town they’re hiding in. But he’d need a beginning stake in order to get into a game and he didn’t have any cash for this time or a kitten to start with.

Xander got up and grabbed his jacket. He quickly emptied all his pockets to take stock of what he had on him that he could use as collateral in a game. He had two holy water vials, his water pistol, three wooden stakes, his axe, his cellphone, his wallet that had all his ID and twenty two dollars. Nothing in that collection outside of his axe and phone would be worth anything to anyone right now. But no matter how much it got him he couldn’t use his phone as collateral. That technology wasn’t even close to being invented yet. He quickly put up his wallet and things then sat on the bed to think some more about his situation. If he could at least figure out where to go for info he’d be able to figure things out from there.

Then an idea struck him. Wolfram and Hart, they were still around in 2010. But the big question was did he really want to get involved with a law firm for evil? Angel said they had offices around the world. Maybe he could get them to help him out. It was a sure fire way of knowing the message would get to the others. They could also probably help him get papers to fit in to the current time until he could go home. The problem was unless he could pay them he didn’t want to be in a position to owe them anything. “That’s not gonna work not with the law firm of evil. Though…” Xander trailed off.

Maybe he was on to something. A law firm could be a good idea. Xander had heard of law firms keeping things for their clients over a long period of time to be delivered after a certain amount of time. Didn’t rich people hire law firms to dish out their wealth at certain ages to their relatives? This wouldn’t be any different except it would be an action rather than money release. That might work. So what law firms are still around in 2010 that are currently in existence? He had not a clue.

“Which puts me back to square one, needing information about the here and now,” Xander once again flopped back onto the bed looking at the ceiling. “Guess, I’ll need to do some reconnaissance. Tap into the underground and see what I can find out.” With that decision made Xander got up to face the day.

Steve came out of another meeting with Colonel Phillips about their unexpected guest. He was glad that the colonel was giving him the benefit of doubt about Alexander Harris, especially after last night’s revelations.

**_Flashback_ **

Steve knocked quietly on the Colonel Phillips’ door and entered at the sharp, “Come”. Inside Phillips stood behind the little desk that was in the room. Steve closed the door behind him and stood at parade in front of the desk as he waited for Phillips to speak first.

Phillips dropped down a file he was looking at and finally addressed Steve. “Well, what do you have to say for yourself Rogers? You’ve let a potential security risk into our midst. For all you know that boy could be a Hydra agent in disguise or even a Nazi spy. This whole thing can be Brooklyn all over again.” Steve flinched slightly at the Colonel Phillips’ reminder of the doctor’s death on the day of his transformation.

“What justification do you have for bringing him here, risking our security and some of our top resources including Stark?” Phillips growled out.

“Sir, the young man in question is named Alexander Harris from Sunnydale, California. Quite frankly sir, he saved both Sargent Barnes and Mr. Stark’s life tonight.” Steve replied.

“How do you know that it wasn’t staged, soldier?” Phillips countered.

Steve looked Phillips in the eyes as he answered. “Because from the look on his face after the incident was over. He wasn’t expecting to have lived through the altercation. Sir.”

“Tell me what happened, son. And don’t spare the details.” Phillips ordered as he sat down in a chair.

Steve described the events he had witnessed and what he had heard. He was not expecting the colonel to go pale upon hearing the names of the two who attacked Bucky and Stark. He continued the story until the point they were on their way back.

“Captain, I need you to be quite sure that you heard right. Did you say the boy called them William the Bloody and Drusilla?” Phillips held on to his composure with a tight grip.

“Yes, sir, is there a problem with that? Should I have attempted to apprehend them?” Steve asked a bit worried he’d done something wrong by letting them go.

“No, you did nothing wrong and there is no problem. Are sure that they said they were leaving for Spain?” Phillips pursued.

“Yes, sir, William or Spike, said that they had an invitation for Spain they were heading off to. Sir, may I ask. What’s wrong? Why such interest in these two?” Steve asked.

“The Strategic Scientific Reserve was formed in response to the scientific advances that were coming out of Hitler’s Hydra Research Division. We were to counter any technology that Hydra came up with. But Hitler doesn’t just believe in advanced science. He also believes in myths, magic and a lot of superstitious nonsense. Normally I don’t go for all that hocus pocus mumbo jumbo stuff. But others up the chain of command thought it a possible threat.

To combat that threat another program was formed. The Demon Research Initiative was to study all the mystical mumbo jumbo associated with Hitler’s Inner Circle.” Phillips reached for a glass of water that was sitting on his desk. Noticing that Rogers’ attention was totally focused on what he was saying he continued.

“The DRI has collected information on several creatures, beings, monsters, you name it. I don’t know much of what they do over there. I really don’t want to know. But one of their files they shared with SSR to keep an ear out for was on a quartet of vampires known as the Scourge of Europe. Their members were Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and William the Bloody who later changed his name to Spike. The file says that the name change is rumored to have come from him killing by using a railroad spike as his weapon of choice.” Steve frowned in discomfort at the images Phillips’ words brought to mind.

“There are orders to never engage these creatures one on one but if we ever come across one of them to capture if at all possible with limited casualties. I have no other orders about anything else that the DRI does.” Phillips drank his water.

“Do those orders extend to me and my unit as well or are we to only focus on Hydra and the overall war effort.” Steve asked not liking what those orders would mean for his unit. 

“No Rogers, your team is tasked with defeating Hydra and their schemes. That was the sole purpose of Erskine’s formula, using science to create a fighting force better able to handle the advanced technologies that Hydra was developing.” The colonel rubbed his tired eyes. “Is there anything else of note that you have to say about the young man you brought in?” Phillips looked closely at Rogers to see if he had anything more to say.

“No sir just that he seemed to know what they were and how to deal with them.” Steve finished but held back stating some of his own concerns over his observations.

“Alright Rogers, that’s all. Dismissed,” Phillips nodded toward his door.

“Yes sir,” Steve saluted and left the room.

**_End Flashback_ **

Steve’s meeting with Phillips this morning was just more speculation on what Xander could know and whether or not to call in someone from the DRI to question him. Steve hastily derailed that idea by saying maybe they should talk to Xander first and hear his story. So it ended up he was given the task of finding out the truth behind Alexander Harris.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t looking forward to the talk he’d have to have with Xander. He headed upstairs towards his room.

Xander had just gotten back from cleaning up in the bathroom he’d been directed to when Captain America or rather Steve entered the room. “Um…hi, you wouldn’t happen to know how long I’ve been asleep, would you.”

Steve smiled at the young man to put him at ease. “It’s about 0900 hours. You’ve slept over nine hours. Are you okay?” He asked at Xander’s shocked look.

“N-nine…hours? Oh boy.” Xander ran his hand through his slightly damp hair. “Um…yeah. I guess I’m okay. It’s just…I can’t remember when was the last time I had nine straight hours of uninterrupted sleep. Normally I’m lucky if I get five or six. Usually less,” he rubbed his face in his hands. He knew he’d been knocked out for a long time after his initial arrival. The last thing he’d expected was to sleep much once he did get the chance. He tried to understand how he could have slept so long in a strange environment under his current circumstances. The only explanation was that the spell through time had taken a lot out of him.

“Maybe you were more tired than you thought.” Steve offered.

“Yeah, probably a side-effect of how I got here.” Xander mumbled to himself but Steve still heard it clearly and added it as one more piece to the puzzle.

In a louder voice Xander asked, “Um…is there still a chance that breakfast is being served or do I have to wait until lunch?”

“Breakfast is just almost ended but I’m sure the cook wouldn’t mind one last meal or two. Hurry up and we should be able to squeak by in getting some.” Steve grinned mischievously.

Xander gave a small laugh, “That look on your face just reminded me a bit of my friend Jesse. He had always angled for seconds no matter what it was that was being served.” His mirth was short lived as the sadness and grief associated with those memories crept in.

Steve noticed the sudden melancholy and recognized the look of haunted memories the young man was carrying. He’d see that look far too often lately on Bucky. So he changed the subject and decided to go to the heart of the matter. “After breakfast, Colonel Phillips would like to talk to you about last night. What you did for Bucky and Stark. Are you up to having what essentially is a debriefing on what happened last night?”

Xander was glad for the topic change and thought about the request. He answered as honestly as he could. “I’d be more than willing to but I really don’t know how much I can tell you. I can only answer what I know. I won’t compromise others’ safety with my answers.” He shrugged in apology and picked up his things to bring along with him just in case.

“That’s fair enough. You can leave your things here if you want. No one will touch them.” Steve encouraged.

“Not to sound paranoid or anything but I don’t go into strange situations without being prepared. Besides this,” Xander patted his axe, “is more like my baby than anything else. It’s gotten me through a lot. So it’s something of good luck for me. If anything were to go wrong I’d like to have it at hand.” He finished.

Steve looked at Xander to figure out if he was serious or not and realized he was. He wasn’t too sure what would cause someone to gain that sort of comfort from a weapon. Another puzzle piece to figure out later since now wasn’t the time to sort it out. “Come on let’s go before we miss our chance.” Steve opened the door and waved Xander out and downstairs.

Breakfast had been quiet as most of the others had already been and gone. The ladies in the canteen gave Steve fond smiles as they dished up a huge serving for him and another plate for their new guest. A fresh pot of coffee had been placed on the table for them to drink from.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen someone put that much away in one sitting.” Xander pointed out with a piece of his toast.

“My metabolism is quite high. So I tend to eat a lot more often than most. The ladies are nice enough to allow me to clean out the kitchen of whatever leftovers there are. That way the food doesn’t go to waste.” Steve shrugged it off as no big deal. Even though for him it was. He always stuck to normal sized meals when eating with others and ended up having snacks that would equal a meal in between. In the field he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that so he’d have to make sure he had some kind of provisions to help fuel his higher metabolism. He needed to mention that to Peggy or even Stark.

“It’s a not as much fun as one would think. You can eat practically anything but the fact that your body needs constant refueling can be a problem. Back home I have…had a friend like that. She could eat as much as a grown man twice her size in one sitting and then some. But whenever she thought she was eating too much and tried to cut back it tended to slow her down even more. She got hurt more often when she did that.” Xander said the grief welling up in his throat causing him to swallow quickly to keep it down. He missed Buffy so much and on top of missing everyone else it was almost too much.

Steve was surprised at Xander’s astute observation and noted the freshness of obvious grief. He looked down at his plate to give the young man a bit of privacy to get himself back in order. But he couldn’t stop but wonder how someone so young could have had so many losses in life.

“Yeah…I’m kind of worried about what it will be like. Out in the field where I’m more active than I was before. I’ve learned I can go for a long time on a single meal. Once the adrenaline wears off it’s like I haven’t eaten in months.” Steve quietly added.

Xander quickly pulled himself together. He had a suggestion that could help Steve with his metabolism problem. It just needed a little researching. “What you need to do is carry high calorie snacks that don’t take up much space in a pack or something that will travel well. I think I know of something that you could take with you if I can find the ingredients. I don’t know what’s readily available over here. I’d have to hit a store and see what I can come up with for you.” Xander offered.

Steve had a huge smile on his face. “Sure I’d be more than willing to show you to the nearest grocery. If you tell me what to look out for and can substitute to make it I’d greatly appreciate it.”

Xander couldn’t help but return the smile. “Sure it’s not a problem. Not like the recipe is a state secret or anything. It’s just simple things mixed together. A high calorie treat or snack that’s easily carried. A lot of people buy some or make it themselves back home.” Xander grinned, “When we make ours, it tends to lean heavily towards a greater ratio of chocolate than anything else in it.”

Steve grinned along with Xander as he could understand liking chocolate. It was one of his guilty pleasures as a kid. Sometimes, when he was really sick, his mom would get him a bit of chocolate for a treat to cheer him up. When his mom died Bucky had gotten him a whole candy bar, all for him, as a way to make him feel better. Steve heard the clock out in the hall chime and looked at the clock in the dining room. It was time to get the meeting between Xander and the colonel started before the day got any later.

“If you’re ready we can get the meeting with the colonel out of the way. Then you can show me this wonder snack I can take with me.” Steve said with a hopeful look on his face.

Xander laughed, “Sure. Let’s meet the head honcho. The sooner we get it done the quicker I can help you out.”

Both men stood up and bused their own dishes. Steve gave his thanks to the ladies and Xander added his own. Xander followed Steve out the door, wondering what he was about to face and how much of the truth will he have to tell.

Xander followed Steve as they wove their way through a few hallways to a door that had a sign saying CO Office above it. He steeled himself for the meeting to come but still had no idea of how much to tell them. He really wasn’t looking forward to this meeting. All he wanted to do was get out of here, help Steve out and then leave. But he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. His luck never was.

Before Steve could knock on the door, Xander stopped him. “Um…can you come in with me? I really could use a familiar face if not friendly face there.” Xander asked sheepishly.

Steve was surprised but pleased that the other man trusted him at least a little to want him to be there. “Sure it’s not a problem. Colonel Phillips may be a bit upset but I think he’ll see reason with your request.” He gave the young man a reassuring smile.

Steve knocked on the door. When they were told to enter he opened the door and ushered Xander in. He noticed the young man’s reluctance to the meeting and could sympathize. But Steve knew that this needed to be done. That it was something that Xander needed to do. He had no idea why it was so important but it was.

“Thank you, Captain Rogers. That will be all. Mr. Harris. Please have a seat,” Colonel Phillips ordered without looking up from the report he was pretending to read. He pointed at one of the chairs in front of his desk in a non-verbal reinforcement of his order.

“Sir, Harris requested my presence at this meeting. And I gave him my word I would be here.” Steve stated in a firm voice.

Phillips looked up from the papers he held and looked at the super soldier that was both a godsend and bane to his temper. Then he looks over at the mysterious young man that had suddenly dropped into their midst. “Is that so? You feel more comfortable talking to me with Captain Rogers present?” Phillips narrowed his stare at the strange young man.

“Um…” Xander swallowed, “Yeah. Uh…I mean yes.” Xander took a deep breath to calm his nerves at the stare. “Yes, sir, I want Captain Rogers here with me in this meeting.”

Phillips took his time and carefully looked over the young man that Rogers escorted in as he took a seat. The young man was obviously nervous and looked resigned to be in the meeting. He wasn’t hostile or defensive even if he was armed with an axe. The clothes were worn but in an unusual style and the shoes were nothing he’d seen before. All told the boy presented a very puzzling dilemma.

The colonel had already gotten verbal reports on last night’s event from Stark and Barnes earlier that morning. Though Stark refused to discuss it more than to say they were accosted in an alley and someone jumped in to rescue them.

“Well then, Rogers, I suggest you take a seat as well.” After both young men got settled in front of him Phillips continued. “Mr. Harris, there seems to be some confusion here. I’m hoping that you can clarify it for me.”

“I’ll try but can you not call me Mr. Harris. That’s my father and that’s not who I am.” Xander gave a pained smile and shrugged sheepishly.

Phillips eyebrow rose at the telling statement. This was a young man who had issues with his father. He’d seen several soldiers under his command that felt the same way and he could understand the request. “Certainly, what would you prefer to go by?”

“Harris or Xander, I’ll even answer to Alex if I have to but never Alexander. It’ll just put me on the defensive and I don’t think we want that to happen right now.” Xander explained firmly.

Phillips reassessed his initial impression. This was a young man who respected but didn’t fear authority. “Fair enough, Harris. Captain Rogers there,” he nodded in Steve’s direction, “explained to me what happened last night. What I want is to hear your side of the story.” The colonel looked straight at the strange young man sitting before him.

Xander swallowed and gave a vague but truthful report. “I had been walking for a while when I heard your men’s voices in the distance. As I turned a corner I noticed two of them were well ahead of the others. Steve…uh…Captain Rogers was with the group that was further behind. I noticed movement in an alley up ahead of the first two men and saw them move toward it. It was a woman I recognized as being very dangerous who liked to prey on others.

I knew that the other men wouldn’t have been able to catch up in time to prevent them from getting hurt. Since I was closer to the alley I went in to help as best I could.” Xander took a deep breath and continued on.

“When I got into the alley her accomplice, a man I knew to be just as dangerous, was already there. Your two men were already in their clutches. Due to their obvious drunk state they couldn’t really fight off their attackers. I essentially blustered and bluffed my way through to get them to leave me and your men alone. They were leaving when Captain Rogers showed up and they left quickly when they noticed his arrival. Then I helped the captain to get his team back here.” Xander finished hoping it would be enough. But telling by the colonel’s face it wasn’t.

Steve stared at Xander in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that the young man was leaving out essential information in his story. He was downplaying the severity of the situation. Xander had been outnumbered two to one with the added hindrance of protecting Bucky and Stark. Why wouldn’t he tell the colonel the whole truth? Then he remembered Xander asking if they wanted make-believe or the truth. Normal people wouldn’t want the truth so. Xander was giving the make-believe while keeping it as close to the truth as could be handled.

“Is that so? Well, son I’m sorry to say that does not clear up any of my confusion. I’ve heard three reports of the incident and two of the three concur while one neither agreed nor disagreed. Your report tells me something completely different from the others but still close enough to the truth.” Phillips stared intently at Xander.

“Now, do you want to tell me the real truth and not a carefully edited half-truth?” Phillips glared.

Xander looked over to Steve to see what he was thinking. Steve gave him an encouraging nod. He knew Steve believed in this man but he knew from history that a lot of things happened during the war that otherwise never would have been considered. He wasn’t about to give information away that could jeopardize anyone even demons. “Why do you need to know since you obviously have the facts from the others? Why do I need to say anything?”

“Because we are at war and every security risk needs to be checked out. And right now…you…are…a security risk.” Steve went to protest but Phillips’ glare shut him up. “My men were attacked by strange beings last night. Beings you somehow knew and seemed quite familiar with. From the reports at least one of them seemed to know you in return. So I ask again what happened with my men last night.” The colonel growled.

Xander’s eyes narrowed and he looked closer at the colonel. “You know what they were, don’t you. That’s obvious. What I don’t get is why it is so important for me to admit to it. What is the U.S. military’s interest exactly? What is the information going to be used for?”

Steve and Phillips were both taken aback because the young man before them was no longer easy going. His demeanor suddenly screamed fighter without him moving a muscle. He spoke with such vehemence and determination that they realized this was no ordinary civilian. There was far more to him that was apparent on first glance.

Steve tried reasoning with Xander, “The colonel is just trying to get to the truth, Xander. That’s all. The more information we have the better we can prepare the men to protect themselves from future attacks.”

Xander turned to look at Steve. “Really? If I told him the truth then that will go up the chain of command in some report. Who knows what ideas someone will get?” His glare returned to the colonel. “I’d probably end up disappearing and be held somewhere to be interrogated. I don’t think I want to put myself through that kind of nightmare.” He looked once again at Steve hoping he’d understand. “Some people aren’t always looking to accomplish the greater good in ethical ways. Expedience in battle is always the easier path to follow when people are feeling desperate.”

“But Xander you said last night and just now. That Spike and Drusilla were dangerous. If you know of any ways we can stop them from harming others then you should.” Steve pleaded.

Xander sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked to Colonel Phillips, “Who has files on them? What do they want with them?” Then turning back to Steve he said, “I told you I would answer as honestly as I could about what I could tell you and knew. I also said I wasn’t going to compromise anyone’s safety and that included my own.” He turned back to Phillips waiting for an answer to his questions.

Phillips could tell that the boy wasn’t going to back down. Maybe if he gave a little bit of information the boy would slip and give him what he wanted to know. “One of our other research divisions, they were the ones to put out a warning about them. I have no clue what they want with them.”

“Fuck!” Xander’s exclamation surprised the room’s occupants.

Xanders mind spun with the ramifications of what the colonel had said. The Initiative already existed in some form even now. Eventually they would change and morph over the years into what would invaded Sunnydale and create the Adam monster. He couldn’t give them information on anything demonic that could be used in the future. He’d have to see if there was some way to reduce what they had now so they had less in the future. He knew he couldn’t totally stop them without messing up the future timeline. But if he could lessen their knowledge pool maybe Adam wouldn’t be as difficult to fight in the future. The only way that he could even begin to change that would be by joining with Captain America and his team. Just like Dru predicted. Xander tried to weigh the pros and cons of what to say and do when his attention was brought back to the room’s occupants.

“Mr. Harris,” Phillips snapped displeased.

“Xander, Are you okay?” Steve asked concerned.

Xander looked between the two men and then settled his gaze on Phillips. “I will tell you about how I came to be here. But first you need to turn off and destroy the tape recordings you have of this and every conversation in regards to last night.” His voice was deadly serious in his demand.

“Who do you think you are to demand something like that of me? I can have you locked up and put away for a long time until you are willing to cooperate.” Phillips threatened.

“Sir is that really necessary. I don’t think threatening Harris will get us anywhere.” Steve implored.

“He can try but it won’t work. I’d rather die first before I’d break a confidence and put others at risk. So which will it be? Put me in lock up and I’ll find a way to die rather than tell? Or trust me just enough to hear me out without making a record of what I say and what I’ve already done.” Xander stared the colonel down easily.

Phillips was dumbstruck. The look in the young man’s eyes was that of a man who has faced death and made friends with it. They weren’t the eyes of a young man just realizing the realities of life. They were the eyes of a combat veteran that had seen the worse things imaginable. One who had walked through the fires and survived. Against his better judgment he did as asked. “Okay, I’ll take the bait. But if I don’t like what you’re saying expect me to have you in the brig faster than you can stand.” He reached into a draw on his desk and turned off the recorder and pulled the reels off to put on the desk.

Xander reached over, grabbed the reels and started to pull the tape off while crumbling it in his hands. “Is there an ashtray and match I can use?” He kept undoing the reels.

Steve looked to Phillips who nodded over at a table that had an ashtray. He got up and brought it back over. Phillips plopped a box of matches down next to it when he put it on the desk.

“Thanks,” Xander was intent on his task but still started his tale. “I’m not from around here. Yes, I was born and raised in Sunnydale, California but it’s a bit more complicated than that. Since you know of Spike and Dru I’m assuming that this research division of yours is aware of demons. Well back where I’m from I got attacked by a demon and killed it. No problem until two weeks later its mate found me and cursed me with magic.” Xander lit a match and touched it to the tape crumpled in the ashtray.

“If you accept that there are demons then you must be ready to accept that magic comes along with them as well. This demon wanted to remove me from all I was familiar with and knew. It’s my belief that by doing so it wanted to get me killed in a strange place where I knew no one and probably couldn’t speak the language.” Xander poked at the fire to make sure all of the tape burnt. “Unfortunately magic rarely works the way it should around me. So instead of ending up in a strange land where I couldn’t speak the language, I ended up here in London in a bombed out house.”

Colonel Phillips and Steve couldn’t believe the story they were hearing. It almost defied belief but considering the amount of weirdness they’d seen and read about Hydra they gave it the benefit of a doubt.

“I had been walking for well over an hour when I heard your people, colonel. I can’t even tell you how far and from which direction as some times I had to go around streets and debris. All I knew was that I followed the sounds of Big Ben and the chimes until it grew louder to my hearing. When I noticed that I was getting closer to a business district I was happy. I was hoping to find someone who could help me get my bearings. Instead I found your two men, Bucky and Stark, being lead into danger.” Xander looked away from the dying embers of the last bit of fire. His gaze locked with Phillips, “What you need to understand is that back home we protect those being preyed on. So I couldn’t just stand by and watch as your men died when I could have done something. It’s not who I am or have ever been.”

I’m not a security risk to you or anyone else under your command. I just want to find a way to get a message back home. Hopefully shortly after it’s sent I’ll be able to go back home. All I want at this very moment is to get back home to my friends who need me.” Xander finished on a weary note.

Steve looked over at Phillips with determination in his gaze. He believed Xander’s story and understood the longing to return home and to family. “I’ll help you in whatever way I can.” The super soldier had just set his sights on something. No matter who or what he was going to go up against. The same way he’d went against orders and rescued those prisoners from the Hydra base.

Phillips sighed at Rogers’ declaration. “Harris, I’m assuming you don’t want anyone to know anything about your arrival or predicament. I’m also assuming there’s probably more to your story that you aren’t telling us. I respect that. I do. I understand you not wanting to compromise others. I have to tell you son, I got the feeling that you wanting to get word back home isn’t as simple as picking up the phone or sending a telegraph. So I have no clue how to help you.” Phillips finished in exasperation.

Xander let out a sigh of relief that the colonel was willing to help instead of hinder him. “Your assumptions would be correct. And no, contacting home isn’t as easy as a phone call away. What I need is to talk to someone familiar with London, sir. That way I can make the right connections to get word back home.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Unfortunately, I don’t know how long I’ll still be here after my message gets sent. I can return home almost instantly or it may take a little bit. Then again I may be stuck here if they can’t figure it out. If that’s the case then I’ll need the proper papers to be able to live here indefinitely. I wouldn’t be able to return to the states.” He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat at that thought.

Colonel Phillips gave the young man an assessing look. He reviewed all that the young man had said and what he’d been able to puzzle together. This was a man that wasn’t able to sit by and do nothing about the injustices he saw. He was also fearless in that pursuit even to his own detriment. There was no way he was cutting this young man loose to be on his own. He could be a valuable asset at some point. “Let’s see about getting word back to your friends and family. We’ll see what happens afterwards. How’s that sound?” Phillips gave a small smile.

Xander nodded, “Sure, that’s what I was thinking of doing anyways. Send the message wait a few days then figure out where to go from there.” Relief coursed through him, things were looking up. He knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet but at least he’d get a chance to work on his plan.

“Colonel, if it’s alright with you, Harris can keep bunking with Bucky and I while he waits for news from home.” Steve offered as a way to help Xander stay with someone familiar.

“Why that’s an excellent idea, captain. You may want to take him down to the PX and get him a change of clothes at least. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Phillips filled out paperwork that would allow reimbursement for the clothing. “Bring this back to me filled out with the amounts and what was bought. I’ll push it through.” He held out a sheet for Rogers to take.

“Thank you, sir.” Steve took the paper and stood up.

“Um…thanks.” Xander added as he too stood up.

“Dismissed,” Phillips ordered.

Both Xander and Steve saluted and replied “Yes, sir.” Almost as one they turned and left the office together leaving behind an intrigued colonel intently thinking.


	5. Creative Collaborations

Outside of Colonel Phillips’ office, Steve quietly observed Xander. The young man was nervous again. There was no obvious reason for it. “Are you okay?”

Xander really took in Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, for the first time since they had met. The man was not much, if any, older than Xander himself. Steve was what every kid, like him, who read the comics, wanted to be. Now he’d been thrown in the past and ended up meeting his idol. The way things were moving he’d be here a while and end up working alongside the man for the duration. It both terrified and excited him. He had a hard time reining in his inner geek. Then it dawned on him. Even during the war there were comics out about the adventures of Captain America. So he didn’t have to control his impulses too much.

“Yeah, I’m just having an inner geek meltdown about meeting Captain America in person. I’ve read so many of your comics.” Xander bounced a little with a goofy smile on his face.

Steve couldn’t stop the genuine laugh that escaped. He didn’t understand how the term geek, could be applied to the young man he was quickly considering a friend. “You do know, that a lot of the stuff in the comics and movies, I didn’t really do.” He gave Xander a sheepish smile. It slowly changed to confusion as he caught something in the young man’s eyes. Something he was afraid to ask about at the moment.

Xander slowly spoke, his tone taking on a serious note. “Where I’m from, your actions in this war, real or otherwise, live on as a measuring stick to others. You are what people think about when things get tough and seem hopeless. You’re the very definition of excellence and good for your generation.”

Xander’s words made Steve self-conscious and sent chills down his spine in foreboding. He didn’t dare stop Xander from speaking.

“Steve, people will remember you for the good man you are and they’ll strive to be the same. Some will succeed, and others will fail. But you…are the motivating factor behind it all. No matter if it turns out good or bad.” Xander stopped before he said any more than he already had.

Steve uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet, “Um…thanks. I think.” He looked up through his lashes to see if Xander was going to say anything else.

“Come on. We’ve got the colonel’s orders to obey. That way I can show you that snack we talked about.” Xander gently smacked Steve on his arm. “Which way to the PX? Maybe we can find some ingredients there if they sell food as well. Whatever we don’t get there we can see if we can find it somewhere else.” Xander bounced a bit in excitement.

Steve grinned at the young man’s antics and enthusiasm to help. “Sure come on, it’s this way.” Steve turned and walked back the way they came, then took a different hallway. He didn’t know much about Xander Harris. But what he had seen so far, there was nothing that kept him down for long. He seemed to roll with the punches. Steve hoped that he’d be able to stick around for a while, so they could become good friends.

The shopping trip had been a huge success. Xander had been able to get two sets of civilian clothes, socks, underwear, shoes, toiletries and a small bag to put them all in. They were able to find some raisins, peanuts and sunflower seeds. The really big score had been the M&Ms® that were in stock. They were lucky as there had just been a delivery of them. The rest of the fixings for trail mix they were able to get from the general store. The extra ingredients gave Steve options to put together different mixes to be available when he wanted.

Xander entered what was now their room ahead of Steve. “So what’s next on the agenda, Captain?” He had gotten a kick out of watching the lower ranks salute Steve, who self-consciously saluted them back. He put his new things on his bed and turned expectantly toward Steve.

Steve smiled. He knew Xander was teasing him about all the salutes he was still getting used to. “Well, after you clean up and change we can head out for lunch. Then we can put together that trail mix thing.” Steve didn’t notice the bounce he did in anticipation.

Xander noticed it and grinned. “Sounds like a plan. Do you have something we could put it in?” He turned and grabbed his toiletries along with a set of clothes to change into.

Steve’s joy suddenly vanished. “Um, what kind of container do we need?” He asked warily.

Xander stopped in his actions and thought about what they’d need. Ziploc hadn’t been invented yet. Was Tupperware around at this time? Did they even have plastic containers for storing food stuff? He noticed Steve’s anxiousness increase as he took his time answering. “Well, what you’ll need is something that’s light, reusable, small, durable and won’t easily pop open if dropped. It will also have to be fully waterproof. Do you know where we can get something like that?”

Steve’s face drooped. “I don’t know of anything like that. Guess it was too much to hope for, huh?”

“Hey, don’t get down on me, man. I’m sure we could cobble something together for you. There’s bound to be stuff lying around we can use to make one.” Xander encouraged.

A smile slowly spread over Steve’s face. “I know someone who can help. I was going to ask him about the food thing before your suggestion gave me my answer. Maybe he could help us put together something.” He moved toward the door. “You go on and get changed. I’ll go find him and meet you outside the canteen. We’ll discuss it over lunch.” He walked out the door, then stuck his head back in. “The showers are to the left, third door on the right and mind the sign. The dames…girls…um ladies, take offense when you walk in on them.” Then once again he left only to pop back in a moment later. “Oh, almost forgot. You do remember how to get to the canteen right?” Xander gave an amused nod. “Okay then. See you there.” Finally he left on his quest to find Howard Stark.

A while later Xander found himself sitting at a table across from Howard Stark. He’d just finished his explanation about the trail mix idea and what they’d need for a container to carry it in. All this while he ate his lunch.

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Stark stared incredulously at the two young men across from him. “You…,” he pointed to Xander who had rescued him the night before. “Want me…,” he pointed to himself. “To help figure out a container that is small, durable, reusable, secure and waterproof.” Both Steve and Xander smiled hopefully and nodded at him. “Just so that he…,” it was Steve’s turn to be pointed at. “Can be able to carry extra food while in the field,” he finished.

“Mr. Stark, I know you’re really busy, getting things ready for my team and me. But I’ve been meaning to ask you and Agent Carter. Did Dr. Erskine say anything, about how much food it would take for me to function properly?” Steve said quietly.

Howard blinked a couple of times. His mind reeled through the conversations he’d had in the past with the late doctor. “I think in passing, he mentioned that because your cells would work at their most optimum efficiency, you’d need a greater quantity of fuel to power them. But what’s that got to do with…” His voice trailed off as he finally got what was going on.

“Rogers, please tell me you haven’t been starving yourself all this time?” Stark said in a quiet but horrified voice.

Steve looked down at the table not willing to make eye contact. He awkwardly pushed some of the food around on his plate before answering. “I’ve been eating. I eat what everyone else does. I’m not starving.” The last was almost a whisper.

Xander could see that Stark was about to explode in a verbal tirade with the horrific realization. So he decided to deflect it as much as he could. “Mr. Stark, times are tough all around. No one’s been unaffected by it. Steve’s body can handle the food he already gets.” He gave Steve’s foot a reassuring nudge under the table. “His fear is that with the increase in his activity, he’ll end up taxing the food resources in the field. He’s not asking this for a selfish reason. He’s asking it so that he could function properly and not take from others more deserving.” He noticed Steve’s gaze was now on him. “He’s asking, so he’s not a liability to the men he leads in the field. I’m sure you can understand that?” He finished earnestly.

Howard was taken aback by Xander’s speech. His initial panic they’d lose Rogers, if he wasn’t eating enough, had overridden his usual ability to work out a solution. Harris’ explanation gave him the time needed to regain his equilibrium. Looking at Rogers, he could tell his initial reactions would have done more harm than good.

Steve was once again surprised by Xander’s intuition. He was embarrassed over the whole topic. It reminded him too much of how it was before, when he was always sick. Now, he especially didn’t want any special treatment because of who or what he’d become. He knew he’d never said anything to Xander about his fears. But the young man knew them anyways. He’d been prepared to have Stark yell at him, but it had been derailed by Xander pleading his case which he was grateful for.

“You’re right. It is something I understand. Even with the time restraints I’m put under. I do my best to make sure I test all the things I build, as much as I can, within my given timeframe. I don’t want my inventions to fail the men who fight, when they need it the most. So…I’ll help. We can get started on it after lunch. How does that sound?” Stark was pleased that he was able to put a happy smile on their faces. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take time out from dealing with deadly things. It would be nice to help the living for a change.

Steve was happy that Stark was willing to help but saddened too. He had a meeting to go to in half an hour. “I’d love to but I have to be in a strategy meeting right after lunch.”

“It can wait until you have time to take me. I’ll just stay in the room. I’ve got to figure out how to get word back home anyways.” Xander knew Steve wanted to help too.

“Why do you have to stay in the room?” Stark asked puzzled.

“Well, it’s like this. I’d been stranded somewhere in London, without any ID or money. When I bumped into you guys last night, I’d been walking for a while.” Xander made a face at the thought of not having money of his own. “I’ve got to wait for Colonel Phillips to say it’s okay to move around unescorted.” He lied smoothly, though technically, all he said wasn’t a lie. He had money and ID they just weren’t valid for this decade or even this century.

Howard still didn’t want to believe what had happened the night before. He had lots of questions now in the light of day and sobriety. But he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answers. One thing he did recognize about the young man. Harris was different. He was a strange puzzle that piqued Howard’s curiosity. The only way he was going to solve it was by interaction with the subject of his conundrum.

Mind made up Stark said, “Don’t worry about it kid. You can come with me to the lab. You’ll be escorted and the colonel can’t get mad at you about it.” He gave one of his most winning smiles.

Xander and Steve exchanged a wary look. “Um…Stark, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Steve started to argue.

“Of course it is. Besides he’d be bored out of his mind sitting in a room, with nothing to do, for the rest of the day. The kid might as well be in a prison behind bars, if that’s the case.” Howard rolled on as he noticed they were all pretty much done with lunch. He got up and tugged on Xander’s arm. “Come on kid. Let’s go make our buddy Rogers here his mini lunchboxes. Later, Cap.” Stark waved as he dragged a reluctant and complaining Xander along, before Rogers could stop them.

“You sure this is going to be okay? I don’t want anyone to get into trouble because of me.” Xander asked. He was glad that Stark had finally stopped dragging him around. He didn’t get what it was about him that caused people and demons to pull him around like a ragdoll.

“Sure, it is. No one’s going to get in trouble. I can always smooth things over. Not a problem.” Howard said. They got closer to his private lab. It was separate from the one he worked in with the SSR stuff. He grabbed one of his lab assistants and had them bring him the samples of the various containers the soldiers used to carry things. “Come along then. Once all the stuff gets here we can try to put something together for the good Captain.” He ushered Xander into the lab.

“Okay. But if anything happens I’m blaming it all on you. I never did well in science when I was in school.” Xander complained, while being shoved into a lab just a little bigger than the one at school. It was just as scary if not more, with all the odd stuff lying around.

“I said…don’t worry. We’re not even going to be mixing any chemicals. We’re just putting things together that are already made.” Howard found it amusing; the kid was reluctant to be in the lab. It was just another bit of the puzzle about him.

Xander looked around the lab, noticing all the odd but interesting gadgets. “Hey, we had one of these in our lab. It was so old, we hardly ever used it.” He looked around some more and stopped at Stark’s reply to his comment.

“Kid, that’s top of the line, brand new. It’s only been on the market for a year.” Howard’s gaze focused in on the young man.

“Really, huh…um…hey look, a claw thingy. How’s this work?” Xander poked at the robot claw looking thing.

Howard quickly rushed over and gently moved the mechanical hands he was trying to develop for remote manipulation of things in a sealed lab. “Hey be careful. That’s some delicate assembly there. The connecting wires haven’t been anchored down yet. It took me forever to get them on initially.”

Xander backed up hands in the air. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. I’ll just go wait for Steve in the room.” He headed for the door.

Howard realized the kid was deflecting from his slip up earlier. He wasn’t going to let him get away that easily. He knew how to play a long game. He’d wait for more clues to the mystery that was Alexander Harris. “That’s alright. Besides looks like our test samples are here.” Just then two of Howard’s assistants walked in pushing a cart with all sorts of containers.

Xander rushed over to help, put the stuff down on a clear space on one of the lab tables. The assistants left when they were done with their delivery. Not even giving voice to their obvious curiosity about what Stark was up to now.

Xander stared at the various things and knew right away that most of them wouldn’t work. “Um…so…now what?” He asked Stark.

Howard noted the quick way that the young man’s eyes roamed over the samples and immediately dismissed most of them. Something he himself pretty much had already done. Another puzzle piece, a quick mind behind a simple façade, Harris wasn’t stupid by any means, time to test his hypothesis. “It’s your idea where do you suggest we start.” He encouraged.

“Um…” Xander wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to unknowingly change something. He was hoping Stark would do all the work, with him only giving a little bit of input. “Most of this looks like it’s meant to carry ammunition and other supplies. Is there a way we can see how they carry food?” He asked cautiously.

The kid was cautious. It wasn’t a bad trait for a scientist. But Howard didn’t think it was because of the science. “Well most food the soldiers carry with them are in tins, heavy waxed paperboard, some are foiled wrapped with paperboard and I think that about covers it.” He informed the kid.

“What’s the waxed paperboard like?” Xander wasn’t sure he understood the reference but it may just be a good starting point. He knew that wax repelled water especially when you rubbed it into leather really good.

“Paperboard and cardboard are used interchangeably. What they are, essentially, is really thick paper. It’s dipped into a wax solution that impregnates the paper. Then it’s made into the desired shape for whatever use it’s meant for.” Howard explained.

“How good is it about keeping out water when used for food?” Xander asked, intrigued despite himself.

Howard smiled. He noticed the curiosity creeping into Harris’ voice. “For what you want to do with Rogers’ snacks, the food would have to be sealed into something that allows him to open it easily. That he’d be able to reseal to store in a waxed cardboard container. The best example of this without the resealing part is the first aid dressings they use. They’re foil wrapped and then stored in the boxes for use out in the field.” He outlined. “They usually hold up well to immersion in water. But can get a bit soggy around the bends and edges of the container. Usually they keep the stuff about ninety percent dry. Not enough to get all the way through to the interior contents.” He explained.

“This would be a good start.” Xander held up the first aid dressing box they’d brought as a sample. He looked at it and carefully tested the wax coating it had. Not as good as plastic wrap but it could work. “What we’d need is something that won’t allow water in at all. A lot of the ingredients for the trail mix are seeds. Granted they’re cooked seeds but they’re still seeds. Moisture is a concern. I’m betting that the foil wrap isn’t done by hand?” He looked at Stark waiting for an answer.

“No, the foil packing is a mechanical process that is done at a factory. The dressings are sterilized and put into the foil pack that has been sterilized as well. Or at least that’s how I think they do it. I’m not familiar with that part of the process. I know the foil is heat sealed so that no water can get into it.” Howard was intrigued by the way the young man’s mind worked on the practical instead of the theoretical. “What kind of containers do you use back home?”

Xander’s mind backtracked from how to adapt the waxboard to something they could use. “Um…we use a few different things. Some people like to use a small container with a screw on top that’s waterproof.” Xander hurried to think of how to explain the containers without mentioning plastic Tupperware containers or plastic zip baggies. “Most people aren’t worried about them breaking because the activities they carry them along on aren’t all that exerting. A hike through the woods, a bike ride or just to hang on the beach and snack on are the main things. Sometimes they take them as a lunch treat or snack when they go to work.” He tried to explain.

“So what you’re saying is that normally the container is anything that can be waterproof. That’s the biggest concern.” Howard pointed out.

“Yeah, that is the big thing.” Xander was glad Stark got what he was getting at. “See if there was a way we could take this waxboard…” He started to explain his idea.

“Hold on, waxboard?” Howard asked intrigued by the word.

“Yeah, saying waxed cardboard is too much of a mouthful. So waxboard covers it and is less to say.” Xander looked at Stark warily. “Was it the wrong thing to say?”

Howard grinned. “No, not at all, I just hadn’t heard anyone call it that before, it fits. I like it.” He was starting to like this kid and his odd way of thinking. “Go on what were you saying?” He encouraged.

Xander wasn’t sure if he didn’t just do a wrong thing but it was just a word. Others must have thought of it before him. He put it out of his mind and continued on the explanation. “The dressings are put in foil and then put into a waxboard rectangle open ended box. Another open ended waxboard box that is just slightly bigger is then slid over the other one.” He demonstrated by removing and showing the packing to Stark. “Is there a way we can make him a couple like this but that is more like how a canteen works…maybe a small metal container to put the waxboard container in. That would be easier to water proof wouldn’t it?”

Xander looked back down among the stuff that was brought. “Hey, maybe we can use this old Band Aid tin. Something that is about this size,” he held the tin up. “Well maybe a bit bigger, to slide the waxboard into. The space between the lid and body would have to be waterproofed. Maybe put in a rubber gasket or something.” He looked back over the things brought and realized that the obvious was missing. “You know what would really be good? A tin with a screw on lid we can put a gasket inside the lid to waterproof. Is there anything like that around?”  Xander looked hopefully at Stark.

Howard was amazed at the kid’s thought process. His awareness of spatial relations was astounding as was his ability to improvise. He innately understood how things should relate to each other. He also was able to figure out the simple and often overlooked obvious solution. “Sure, kid. We can work with that.” He answered slowly as his mind fully processed what the kid wanted to do. He grinned. “Come on let’s get to work.”

Steve had been sitting in the strategy meeting with Colonel Phillips and several others for over an hour now. He had a hard time staying focused on the meeting as he was worried about Xander being in Stark’s lab. He knew that Stark knew what he was doing. What they were building wasn’t anything dangerous. He still couldn’t help the worry he felt about leaving Xander alone with Stark.

Steve was lucky that even when he wasn’t paying active attention, his mind still received and processed what was going on around him. If it didn’t he’d be in a lot of trouble in this meeting as he wasn’t really giving it his full attention. Finally everyone was done and he was dismissed. He headed straight for Stark’s lab as he left the room.

As Steve approached the lab he could hear voices arguing but not in a bad way. He stopped just out of view of the occupants but still able to see into the room. He smiled as he observed Stark and Xander bent over something on the table discussing whatever it was they were working on.

“No, no…see if you put it there then it won’t move properly. You want the cables to be able to pivot on the anchor pin as well so they move easier.” Xander argued.

“That’s not supposed to move. It’s a fixed point for them to be attached to. They’re not supposed to be a part of the motion.” Howard disagreed.

“I know. But look…” Xander pointed at a spot on the mechanical arm. “This you have to look at like it’s a joint in a human hand. Everything attaches to and around it. Even though the joint only goes in two directions the movement itself is supposed to be multi-directional in a way. See…,” he wiggled his fingers to show what he meant. A hint of shadow near the door caught his eyes and he leaned over to get a better look.

“Hey, Steve,” Xander smiled brightly at the other man. “Done with the meeting already?”

Howard Stark turned around and noticed the captain walking into the doorway. “Rogers perfect timing. We already finished up your little project. You’ve actually got a few models to choose from.” He grinned at the soldier.

“You sure? It sounds like you two were in the middle of something important.” Steve glanced at the table as he got closer. He was a bit puzzled over the mechanical looking arm that was on it.

Howard waved it off and walked over to another table. “Nah, we were just tinkering. Harris here actually has quite a few good ideas in his head. They may just help me get this thing working the way I want it to.” He gestured to the young man in question.

“It wasn’t anything.” Xander looked down at the floor embarrassed by the compliment.

Steve noticed Xander’s embarrassment and changed the subject. “So you said you had something for me?” He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Xander chuckled. “Sure, thing Captain.” He gave a mock salute. “What we did was combine a couple of things. But overall we think it should work well for you. I’m hoping it works like a Mason jar but without the glass.” He pointed to a couple of metal containers that were standing on the table.

“The problem we had was making it completely waterproof. In the end we decided on a couple of sizes for you once we figured out how to modify existing containers. The other worry was how the food would oxidize with the metal. So we had to come up with an inner liner that would be an additional preservation method.” Howard picked up one of the containers. “Harris insisted on giving you a couple of different sizes to work with.

That way you can have extra stored in a backpack and personal sized ones actually on you.” He glanced over at the young man happy to see a smile on his face.

“Wow, this was more than I was expecting. If it was only just one container, I would have been fine with it. This…wow, this is too much you two.” Steve was amazed at what they’d been able to accomplish in such a short time. “Thank you. I mean it really. Thanks.” He looked over the containers.

Xander smiled. He was proud that he was able to help out in such a small way. To know it was appreciated meant the world to him. “Not a problem Steve. Come on let’s take these back to the room and test how well they really work.” He started to gather a couple of the containers.

“Thanks for helping us out with this Mr. Stark. It was great working with you on it.” Xander said.

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Thanks again for all your help. You don’t know now much this means to me.” Steve said as he grabbed the rest of the containers. 

“It’s Howard, remember? And it was no problem.” Howard waved off their gratitude. He smiled “It was kind of like a vacation to put my mind towards something non-weapons for a change. So really, I should thank you two for that.”  Steve and Xander both smiled at him for that.

“Well, either way, I really do appreciate it Howard. You don’t know how much this means to me.” Steve said sincerely.

Xander just nodded his head in agreement and grabbed a couple of the canisters from Steve before he dropped them. The two of them walked out together side by side. Harris avidly starting to instruct Rogers on what he could mix and store in the containers.

Stark watched the soldier and young man leave out of his lab. His mind ran through all the little tidbits and pieces about Xander Harris he’d discovered. The young man was smarter than he looked, had a good grasp of mechanical craftsmanship. He understood that any inventions should be a tool for humans to supplement their work. Xander understood that in order to do so, humans needed to be able to relate to the tools on that level. If people didn’t use it then it was of no use. Yes, Howard thought. Xander Harris might just be what the SSR needed alongside one Captain America and his Howling Commandos.

After Steve had picked Xander up from Stark’s lab, they went back to their room and worked on the trail mix for Steve. It was good going especially with Steve sampling the various combinations as they mixed them together.

Loathe as he was to break the camaraderie he had going with Captain America. Xander had to talk business. “I need to get a message home. In order to do so I have to find someone with the special skills to do it. I don’t belong here Steve.” He rushed on at the melancholy look Steve was getting. “Not that I don’t like it outside of there being a war and all. Hell, who wouldn’t like hanging out with you, Captain America.” At Steve’s crestfallen face, he clarified what he had said. “I also like hanging out with you, Steve Rogers.” He made sure Steve understood he knew the difference between the two.

Xander continued, “I have a life back home. Granted, it’s probably not the best in the world. But it’s what I have and I’m needed there, just like you’re needed here.” He sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately even before the time warp. He had to shake his head to get the song out of it before it got stuck. “You may not like this. But I’m going to have to find the demon hangouts and ask around about the best way to get word back home. First, I have to figure out what areas of London, no matter what, are considered bad areas to go to. Once I find that out, I’m going to have to go there alone.” He waited for the inevitable tirade of you can’t do that he normally got.

“Why do you have to go alone? Shouldn’t you have back up? Isn’t it going to be dangerous for you to go to those places?” Steve blurted out. “Sorry, didn’t mean to say all that at once. What I mean is you don’t know the areas and backup is always good. I can come with you and watch your back. That way you can get the info and return home safe and sound. If there is trouble two is always better than one.” He finished sheepishly.

Xander was thrown for a loop. Steve didn’t want him to go because he thought he couldn’t handle it. It was because Steve thought he needed backup. Huh? That was a strange thing for him. He’d always been the backup and never the backee.

Before Xander could reply, they were disturbed by a ruckus in the hallway. Upon investigation it turned out to be Steve’s team, coming in from various meetings and training. Seemed they were gearing up for dinner and a night of relaxing if they could. They were arguing about where to go.

Bucky caught sight of Xander and walked over. “Hey, here he is, the hero of the hour.” He threw an arm over Xander’s shoulder and dragged him out into the hall to meet the others. “Yo, you crazies! This is the guy I was telling you about. He helped Stark and me last night out of a pickle. Seems he’s in a spot of trouble himself now. He’ll be enjoying our fine hospitality for a bit. At least until he can sort himself out.” He gave the young man a smirk. “If I heard right last night, over all the alcohol and excitement, you said your name was Alexander Harris, right?”

Before Xander could answer Steve did it for him. “He prefers either Xander or Harris.” He said leaning in the doorway of their room. He was interested in seeing how Xander would react and interact with the others.

“That’s fair enough. I hate hearing my full name too. I keep expecting my ma with her rolling pin, to be coming at me down the street. For something I was supposed to have done.” Dugan said with a jovial smile, “Usually, she was well justified in doing so, because I had actually done it.”

“And do pray tell, what is your full name, Dugan? We know the Timothy part, but that’s not all that terrible of a moniker, for one’s mother to yell across the glen.” Falsworth asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“That’s none of your business you limey blue blood.” Dugan grinned fondly at Falsworth. “Besides we know that your name is plenty enough uppity, so no need to be going into others.”

Xander smiled in amusement as the banter continued between Falsworth and Dugan. “So how long have you two been married?” He looked from one to the other. While the others burst out laughing. “I ask because you two remind me of two others I know. They’re family of a sort but don’t see eye to eye.” He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he thought of how to explain Angel and Spike’s relationship. “Liam is always trying to tell William what he’s not supposed to do. William does it anyways because he knows it will cheese off Liam. Initially it was all about getting even with Liam for being so bossy and then leaving them the way he did.” Yeah that pesky soul spell was a real deal breaker for Angelus. “After a while he did it because it was so much fun to wind him up. And if you can’t tell by the names Liam’s Irish and William’s a Brit.” He smiled knowing that Spike in his time would get a kick out of hearing these two. He’d probably put his own two cents in. “Come to think of it, William just likes winding everyone up.” He said with a thoughtful look as he pondered why Spike did what he did.

“Sounds like someone that would fit in well around here.” Jones spoke up. “One more nut in this nuthouse and who’d notice.” He grinned. “I’m Jones, Gabriel Jones. Those two over there are James Montgomery ‘call me Monty’ Falsworth and Timothy ‘Dum Dum’ Dugan.” He turned to look at Monty. “I know for a fact that Dugan has two initials for his middle name. Saw them on his dog tags. We just haven’t been able to figure out what it is.” Gabe looked over at Steve when he snickered. “Heeeeey, Cap. You know, don’t you? That’s right? You’ve read our files when we joined the team. Come on man, you can tell us right?” He entreated especially when Dum Dum let out a groan of dismay.

Steve stood there smiling like the Cheshire cat. “I might be willing to part with that information if the price is right? But then again those files are classified. What’s in them isn’t to be used frivolously.” He smirked. “So the question is…how much is it worth to you guys to find out. And…how much is it worth to you, Dugan to keep it a secret.” He smiled like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

Xander and Bucky both burst out laughing at everyone else’s face. “Oh boy, no one would believe that you have such a cutthroat streak in you, Steve.” Xander said as he caught his breath.

“I would. I know because who do you think he learnt it from? Yours truly of course,” Bucky said like a proud papa while leaning against Xander to stay upright.

“Aww, Bucky you say the sweetest things. And no it wasn’t you. It was the Rosenburgs down the block.” Steve noticed the tension that crept into Xander at the mention of the Rosenburgs. “You know the ones who owned the grocer. Spend enough time around him and his wife, you’ll learn the art of being cutthroat in a sweet way to get the best deal.” As he explained the tension slowly left Xander’s body.

“Oh yeah, they always gave you little errands to run for them for sweets money. They were sharp when it came to making a deal.” Bucky said unaware of the change in Xander under his hand.

“Well if you two are done tripping down memory lane. I guess it’s my turn for introductions. I’m Jim Morita.” Morita said and pointed to the Frenchman. “That’s Jacques Dernier but we call him Frenchie. He understands English very well. But he refuses to speak it all the time, I think it’s because he doesn’t want us to know he’s really insulting us.” He gave the newcomer a conspiratorial wink. The others laughed at his antics.

Xander grinned. “Of course he does. Why would you give up your ace in the hole, when you can pull it out and surprise everyone with the win?”

All the commandos including Steve stopped and looked at Jacques waiting for confirmation of this theory.

“If pretend unable to fully understand then you ignore the crazy Frenchman, oui?” Dernier said in a thick accent.

“That explains a lot about you actually.” Dum Dum carefully said.

“It certainly does. Then again he is French…they are noted for being, well, French.” He smiled at Frenchie and shook his head.

“Okay, enough of this small talk it’s time for some grub. Is anyone else hungry?” Dugan asked.

“Yeah, I can eat. I hope they’ve got something edible.” Morita intoned.

“Last I heard from the ladies earlier, they were looking to do some kind of stew. I’m not sure if it has any meat in it or not.” Steve said as he stood up to join his men in the hall.

“So long as it’s filling, I don’t care.” Dugan said with a smile.

“Then let’s get cleaned up and we’ll head down there together.” Steve grinned. He went back into the room to put away the trail mix things. Bucky and Xander followed behind as the others drifted to their respective rooms.

“What’s all this?” Bucky inquired picking up one of the metal containers.

“It’s something Xander told me about and that Stark helped modify containers for me to carry it in.” Steve said evasively. He didn’t want Bucky to worry about the whole faster metabolism and needing more to eat thing.

“For ammunition or what?” Bucky looked the container and opened it up to look inside.

“It’s nothing, Bucky” Steve tried to stop him from opening it but didn’t succeed.

Bucky looked inside it puzzled. There were seeds and nuts and what looked like M&Ms® inside. “What’s this?” He looked at Steve for an answer.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s for me to carry into the field on missions.”

Xander watched the two friends and saw the uncertainty in Steve’s face about his friend’s acceptance of this new thing. Bucky was just confused and concerned. It looked like Steve hadn’t fully explained to his friend exactly what had happened to him and what it meant.

“Why do you need to carry seeds, nuts and chocolate into the field for missions?” Bucky glared at his friend.

Steve rubbed a hand across his neck and refused to meet Bucky’s stare. “I just do, Buck. Okay? Can you leave it at that? Please?” He looked up and pleaded with his eyes.

Bucky watched his friend for a moment and realized this was Steve in ‘I don’t want you to worry mode’. But instead of giving in like he occasionally did in the past he pushed the issue. “No. I won’t leave it. If there’s something wrong with you then I want to know. Especially as I still haven’t gotten a good answer about what happened to you. You were very different when I left you in Queens, from when you rescued us from the prison factory.”

Steve looked down at his feet. What happened to him was classified and Bucky didn’t have the clearance for it. He wanted to tell his friend all about it but couldn’t. “You know I can’t tell you about that, Bucky. I wish I could but I can’t.”

Xander realized that this was something the two friends needed to work out on their own. He tried to quietly shift away and out the door but didn’t quite succeed.

A rustle caught Bucky’s attention and he noticed Xander as he tried to sneak out. He realized that the other man had been in the room with Steve and must know what he’d been up to with the containers. “Oh, no you don’t. You know what this is, don’t you?” He held out the container with the food in it.

“Um…” Xander held up his hands in surrender like a deer caught in headlights. He looked at Steve asking with his eyes ‘what should he do’.

Steve hated being the reason for someone else’s discomfort and being put on the spot. He sighed, “It’s meant for me to eat out in the field.”

Bucky’s brows creased with a frown. “Why? We tend to get plenty of rations in the field even if it’s not always enough.”

“I need it because of what I went through that changed me. My body burns more energy than normal. I need to replace that energy with food.” Steve looked forlornly at Bucky. “In the field I’ll be working even harder than I did when I was doing the USO tours. So I’ll be using even more energy than I have so far.” He sighed. “It’s a snack that Xander told me about. It will give me the extra energy I’ll need without exhausting the field rations we’ll be given.” He finished embarrassedly.

Bucky stood there stunned, staring at Steve. His friend, who was the poster boy for scrawny but now suddenly was the all American ideal, was telling him that he needed extra food to function. “What happens if you don’t get enough to eat? Will you go back to what you were like before?” He asked worried.

“No, at least I don’t think it works that way. I don’t really know what would happen. I’d rather avoid finding that out.” Steve carefully took the container out of Bucky’s hand without any resistance. “It’s something for me to keep in mind though. That’s why I’ll be carrying this.” He held up the container he’d reclaimed and closed it. “It’s high in energy and portable. I wouldn’t have to worry as much about eating more than was available.” He turned around to stow the containers away in his trunk.

Bucky knew that he’d upset Steve. His friend always got upset when something he considered a weakness in himself was brought up. The crazy jerk didn’t seem to realize that half the times they weren’t as bad as he thought. He sighed and let the tension and worry go. He looked back toward Xander who was still trying not to be seen. “How’d you know what he could eat?”

Xander put his hands down and simply said, “I had a friend with a similar problem. To answer your question before you ask. If she didn’t eat enough, she tended to get hurt easier.” He nodded his head toward the containers. “That’s one of the ways we solved it.” He said quietly.

“You said had. Did she die? Was it because of needing extra food?” Bucky inquired worriedly.

“No,” Xander looked at him with sad eyes. “She died fighting something bigger and badder than what I rescued you from.” He looked at Steve. “I’m going to go wash up for dinner. Meet you outside with the others.” He left the room.

Bucky just stared in disbelief as Xander left the room. He really didn’t want to be reminded of last night but it was obvious that the kid knew a lot about that side of things. He turned toward his friend to say something but was stopped.

“Leave it, Bucky. He’s only recently lost her from what I can figure out. The grief is still too fresh.” Steve told his friend firmly and reinforced it with a glare.

“Sure, not a problem Squirt. Huh? Guess I can’t call you that anymore now, can I?” Bucky said sadly.

“I guess we really haven’t talked about the changes I’ve gone through.” Steve smiled sadly at his friend. “I’m still me Bucky. I’m just healthier and stronger. I can protect myself and others now. No need for rescuing anymore.” Unconsciously his voiced dropped to a pleading tone. “I can be good at this. I will be good at this. You just have to trust that I can do it. You can trust that I can lead you guys. And get you through whatever it is we’re gonna end up facing.”

Bucky hated when Steve felt the need to beg for acceptance. He hated it even more that he was the cause of it. It seemed a lot like their last meeting, at the fair in Queens. When Steve had pleaded with him to understand, why his friend wanted to enlist. Like then he did the only thing he could do. He pulled him into a hug and was glad to get one in return. “I know you will Stevie. I followed your lead more than you knew pal.”

Tears tickled at the back of Steve’ throat but he fought the feeling down. “Thanks, Buck. I don’t think I could do this if you were against me about it.” He held on tightly to his friend.

“Told you already, Squirt. I’m following the little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight. I’ll keep following him even if you tell me not to” Bucky pulled back, holding his friend by still unfamiliar shoulders, to look him in the eyes.

Steve gave a small smile. “We better get going. The others are probably getting get restless.”  He pulled away from Bucky.

“Sure, let’s go.” Bucky returned the smile. They both headed out of the room to go join their new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It wasn't that the muse stopped talking. It was that they kept telling me about the ending when I kept asking what comes next.


	6. A Place to Fall and Explorations to Be Found

Xander woke in a bed not his own and this time he knew why. He looked around the room to find he was alone again. The clock read a quarter to eight. He’d slept more than normal but not as long as the night of his arrival. His body probably still had to adjust to the time shift he’d gone through. ‘Cause heaven forbid he ended up sleeping normal hours.

Xander sat on the edge of the bed and went over his plans for the day. He’d gotten an idea where to start from Falsworth during dinner last night. There were plenty of places that sounded like they were good candidates. So some daytime reconnaissance was in order. His first stop would be in the East end of London. He sighed, stood up, grabbed his things together to wash up and dress for the day.

Xander reached for the doorknob when an impatient knock sounded. He opened it to see Howard Stark, standing there with a smirk on his face.

Howard was glad that the kid was still here and hadn’t gotten involved in anything else for the day. It would have seriously put a kink in his plan. “Good, you’re here still. I’ve got a project you can help me with. Come on let’s go.” He turned to walk away and stopped at Xander’s words.

“Um…I don’t know about here but where I come from we don’t work in our PJs. It’s not conducive to a good work environment.” Xander’s teasing was obvious in his voice.

“Huh?” Howard gave the young man a thorough look over and noticed he wasn’t dressed yet. “Why aren’t you dressed yet? It’s pretty late in the day.” He said puzzled.

Xander took in Howard’s red eyes, the circles under them and the befuddled look on his face. He knew that look. It was the look of someone who’d not slept enough and had overtaxed their mind with research. He’d seen it enough on his and Buffy’s face to know what it meant. Howard Stark was about to crash. But from his manic movements he was too hopped up on caffeine to do so. “Um…I just woke up. It’s probably minutes to eight in the morning. You on the other hand, look like you haven’t slept since I last saw you yesterday afternoon.” He told the other man.

“Um...” Howard looked at his watch. “Huh, I guess you’re right. After dinner I had an idea that I started working on. Guess it got away from me. Whatever,” he waved a hand in dismissal. “Get dressed and let’s go. I need your help. You’re good with figuring out the human reactions to things and I could use that right now.”

Xander stared in disbelief. “Ah, I have things that I need to do. I to have to speak to Colonel Phillips and I need to find work for me. I need to get some cash so I can get word back home.” He gave a sheepish shrug. “I’ll do just about anything. It can’t be worse than my track record before doing construction.”

Howard blinked as his mind ran through the pros and cons of Xander’s need for a job and the wanted help. “Get dressed. We’ll go see Phillips and put you down as one of my assistants. I’ll pay you five dollars a day.” He shoved the young man towards the bathroom. “Come on, hurry up.”

Xander gave a bemused chuckle and just shook his head at the inventor’s antics and headed in the direction he was encouraged. He made quick work of his morning routine and headed back to his room to finish dressing. Stark still stood outside the door waiting for him to come back.

Xander gave Stark’s offer serious thought. It seemed the perfect solution to his problem. He was without a way to pay for things that he knew he’d need. Like a stake for kitten poker and getting word back when he found a way. So this was a good way to get it. He’d just have to make sure he was careful about revealing stuff about technology to Howard.

“So what exactly am I going to be helping you with as your assistant?” He asked making sure that he wasn’t going to be put into a spot where he’d inadvertently set off some time paradox or something. Or work on something that would blow technical history before its time.

“Oh you know the usual, getting me components that I’ll need or equipment that I’ll be using that sort of thing.” Howard waved a hand dismissively his mind not fully there as he worked through possible solutions to whatever Xander might see wrong. “Aren’t you ready yet? I really need you to look this over and give me your particular opinion of it.” He coaxed Xander to hurry up.

“If the colonel does approve it, I’m not working on anything that’s going to blow up and nothing to do with chemical warfare. Deal?” Xander insisted as he put on one of his new t-shirts and an overshirt.

“Yeah, yeah...sure kid. Whatever you want,” Howard casually agreed. His mind was still going over counter arguments and permutations to possible scenarios.

Xander knew that Stark probably wasn’t fully registering everything he said. In that regards he was much like Willow. When an idea hit she would run with it until she got what she wanted. Blanking out what others were saying as her mind processed the problem that consumed her attention. He gave a small, sad smile with the ache that came with that thought.

Putting on his socks and shoes, Xander grabbed what he needed and stood up ready to face the day and Howard Stark. “Okay, I’m ready. So lead on McDuff.” He genially pointed down the hallway for Stark to go first.

Howard gave an amused huff at Xander’s antics as he turned and walked the way toward the colonel’s office.

   

Colonel Chester Phillips was a man of few luxuries. He liked things simple, straightforward and uncomplicated. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy some of the perks that came with his rank. Especially the good coffee, he was able to enjoy in his office. Since coming to London, he had made sure he was always undisturbed between eight thirty and nine in the morning. It was the time he spent communing with a cup or two of good coffee. It made the rest of his day bearable, dealing with imbeciles that had no clue how to run a battle or the unconventional types, like Rogers and his team.

Unfortunately for Colonel Phillips his communing time was interrupted by a sharp, impatient knock on his office door. Before he could even say ‘enter’, Howard Stark burst in, as Xander Harris stood uncertainly on the threshold, waiting for permission. He ignored Stark for the moment, waved the young man in and motioned for him to close the door.

“You need to put Harris down as my lab assistant. I’ll pay him five dollars a day.” Stark babbled. “He’s really a great help in the labs.”

Phillips held up a hand to stop Stark from saying anything else. He took in the other man’s too bright eyes and the jitters he just couldn’t seem to keep at bay. The man looked like he’d pulled an all-nighter or coming down from a drinking binge. Knowing Stark, he figured it was the former rather than the latter. He’d seen Stark in this state enough times while they worked on the Rebirth Project.

“When was the last time you slept, Stark?” The colonel asked.

“Um…the night before last?” Howard blinked confused at the colonel.

“Is that a question or a statement?” Phillips gave Xander a glare to be quiet when the young man started to snicker. He was pleased when it made the young man stand at attention. At Stark’s increasingly befuddled look he gave in. “How about this Stark, you get a couple of hours of sleep and then come back to me with your request.” He stared the tired engineer down.

“I’m fine, colonel. I’ll get sleep just as soon as I can get Harris on payroll. He has a unique understanding about how humans interact with machinery. I need that for the current project I’m working on.” Howard countered.

“Stark, you’re our top engineer.” Phillips stared at his weapons contractor. “You are an asset that we cannot afford to be off their game. Too many lives depend on you.” He clasped his hands and leaned on his desk to emphasize his point. “You want me to put Harris on your payroll through SSR? I’ll look into it. But before any final decisions are made, I want you to get at least four hours of sleep. Rogers and his team will be heading out soon. I want them to be as prepared as you can make them. In order to do so you need to be sharp. Am I clear?” He finished firmly.

“Yes sir. I’ll do so. As soon as Harris can tell me his opinion, of the project I’ve been working on.” Howard was insistent.

Phillips sighed. He knew Stark wasn’t going to let this go. The man would keep at it until he caved in exasperation. “Why is it so important for you to a) have this project looked over by Harris and b) for Harris to be on the payroll?” He inquired wondering what the answer was to be.

“It’s a remote controlled device to handle explosives found out in the field. I can’t seem to get the controls configured right for using it. Harris is good for seeing what is needed and how to fix it.” Howard didn’t notice Xander tense at his last statement.

Phillips’ shrewd eyes caught the tension that filled his mystery guest. Something about Stark’s statements had put the young man on alert or something. Based on his observations of Harris, he didn’t believe it was fear. Something Stark said had worried the young man. Phillips needed to talk to the kid anyway. Now was as good of a time as any. Rogers’ guest was a loose cannon to have walking around freely, without knowing his motives and intentions.

“Alright Stark, I’ll give you this.” Phillips made sure he had the inventor’s full attention before he spoke. “Harris will escort you to the lab, look over what you want him to and give you his assessment. After that he’ll escort you back to your room or the nearest cot, to get some sleep. When he’s made sure you are indeed in bed asleep,” the colonel looked at Harris, to make sure the young man understood his orders before he continued. “He will return here to my office and we’ll discuss your proposal.” The colonel glanced at the clock. “He’s to return back here no later than ninety minutes from now. Am I clear?” His voice was sharp, crisp and no nonsense.

Xander instinctually saluted. “Yes sir. Um…sir? Is it possible for that to be two hours? I haven’t had breakfast yet. Mr. Stark hijacked me before I could get any.” He finished uncertainly.

“That’s fine. Be back here no later than eleven hundred hours.” Phillips conceded.

Stark blinked a couple of times in surprise. The fight gone out of him as all his arguments was circumvented. “Yes, um…that should be enough time for a preliminary assessment. Thank you, colonel. But I don’t need a nanny to tuck me in.” He complained.

“Take it or leave it Stark.” Phillips said seriously.

“Come on Mr. Stark. Let me see what you’re working on. That way, I can come back here to talk to the colonel about your generous offer.” Xander offered as he easily guided the inventor out of the room. “I’ll be back shortly, sir.” He exited at the colonel’s nod of dismissal.

Phillips watched as Harris handled Stark with ease. The young man was proving useful in many ways. He looked at the small pile of papers on his desk. There were only a few sheets in it. They were all from the commandos asking what Harris’ status was. And if possible could they have him work with their team in whatever capacity he could. Each one had been dropped off to him separately and apparently without the other members’ knowledge. The only one who hadn’t submitted a letter was Rogers.

   

Xander was nervous as he walked back to Colonel Phillips’ office. The project Stark wanted him to look at was too close to what he’d seen of bomb disposal robots in his time. The only problem the inventor had was making it work without using long trails of cable wires to control it. Stark hadn’t thought of using the wireless radio currently available, yet. Xander wasn’t sure who came up with wireless remote controlled devices. So he’d held his tongue about the wireless thing. But he did point out to the inventor that the device was too big and cumbersome. It weighed a lot and would or could set off bombs before they’d be able to be diffused. The man had taken the news rather well.

As ordered afterwards, Xander had taken Stark back to his quarters. He didn’t think putting the man on the cot in his lab would have been a good idea for getting him to sleep or stay asleep. He’d managed to get the other man into his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone. Xander had managed to sweet talk the ladies in the canteen to feed him a couple of PB & J’s since he’d missed breakfast. When he got to the colonel’s office the door was open. He politely knocked on the frame and waited for permission to enter.

Phillips lifted his head up from the reports he’d been reading. He noted the time and realized it had only taken the young man an hour and a half to do as ordered. "Come in and close the door. You and I are about to have a discussion."

Phillips’ words sounded ominous to Xander. But he closed the door and unconsciously stood at parade rest waiting for what would come next.

Phillips noted the young man’s posture which only confirmed some of his assumptions. "You my dear boy are a conundrum. From observations, not all of them mine. You appear to have military training but not always.” He noted a slight wince in the posture but no denial or clarification from the young man before him. “You appear to be the average typical young civilian but you can handle yourself well in the face of danger and fear." Xander shifted nervously. "That fact was proven when you rescued my men from an unknown danger.” The colonel noted his statements were starting to make the young man nervous.

Xander wasn’t expecting this conversation, even though he should have. The colonel had been too accommodating so far. He should have known it was only a matter of time before the other man would want more in depth answers than what Xander had already given.

Phillips noted the nervousness increase slightly. “You come across as having no real technical skills but yet you seem to follow Stark's mechanical ideas well enough in theory. This was brought to my attention by the few who saw you in his lab with him yesterday.” He raised an eyebrow at that one, since few people could keep up with Stark’s train of thought. “You also seem to have a way with people. They like you and you can handle them easily. Take Stark for example. I’ve seen that man throw fits when he’s interrupted while working on things he believe important. He is a difficult one to get to do things, especially when it's in his best interests. But you handled him easily enough today.” He glared at the young man when he tried to speak and nodded in approval when he subsided. “You follow orders exceptionally well. But I can tell you'd only follow them as far as you believed in them.”

Xander debated with his inner soldier on whether to tell the truth or not. The soldier thought full disclosure to a superior officer was essential. But he knew that wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he could tell Phillips if not the whole truth then some of it.

Phillips sighed. “You young man, are an enigma, a very odd and potentially dangerous enigma. I'm at a loose end when it comes to you. If I believe your story, you’re here because of magic, the cause of which makes you unable to produce any form of identification and have no easy means of returning to where you belong. All the explanations, I can possibly come up with, would put us into the realm of science fiction." He leaned forward to emphasize his point.

Xander resisted the temptation to lean away from the colonel’s glare.

"In the day and a half you've been here. You have managed to impress yourself upon men who are not easily impressed, by anything or anyone." The colonel held up the letters from the Howling Commandos. "I have here letters, pleading your case from Captain Rogers’ team. All of them asked that I assist you as much as I can. Some going so far, to suggest that I employ you in any capacity I can find for you. One even suggested hiring you as a mascot.” He noted the surprise on the young man’s face. “The only one who didn't submit a letter was Captain Rogers himself. But I think that had something to do with the fact that he didn't think of it." He was startled by the hurt that passed over Harris’ face but it was quickly banished. That was an interesting reaction.

Xander wasn’t expecting his brief meeting with the commandos the night before to make an impression. Let alone have them go to the trouble of trying to help him out by writing to the colonel about him. He wasn’t going to let the fact that Steve didn’t do so get to him even if it did hurt a little.

Phillips continued on, observing his guest more closely. "Then shortly after reading these letters, I have my top engineer barge into my office, during my coffee time.” He glared at the young man to emphasize his displeasure of the incident. “Only to have him demand I put you on the payroll as a lab assistant or consultant for him." He stood up to get eye to eye with Harris leaning over his desk as he did so. "Now, answer me this son. Are you a danger to my men and this command? Have you done some sort of magic on them to ingratiate yourself? What exactly is it do you expect to be doing while you are here? And lastly can I trust you not to be working for the enemy?"

Xander took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His mind tried to figure out a way to convince the general he was no danger to them or their mission. "I'm going to try to answer your concerns the best way I can. But I can guarantee some of the answers, you aren't going to like because they are in the realm of magic.”

Phillips pointed to a chair figuring this was going to be a longer than usual explanation and sat down in his own. “Go on I’ll deal with the fantastical somehow. All I want is the truth and not your version of giving the truth without telling the details.” He scowled at the young man to make sure he understood.

“I’ll try but like I said before there are things I can’t tell you other than in a general way.” Xander sat and contemplated where to start. "I'm going to give you a brief history on me from my sophomore year in high school to now. Whatever I tell you stays between just the two of us. The DRI never hears a word of it." At Phillips nod he continued. "There was a girl that showed up beginning of sophomore year. She was pretty and new. I bumped into her literally and helped her pick up her things. Amongst them was a wooden stake that she left behind. Later on I heard her talking to our school librarian. They mentioned things about demons and vampires. She was a chosen mystical warrior to fight the things that go bump in the night." He said sadly.

Phillips didn't like where this was going. It had all the earmarks of a bad horror story gone terribly wrong. But he waited and tried to keep an open mind. The boy trusted him enough to share knowledge that needed to be protected.

"One night, me and my two best friends got jumped by a group of vampires. I managed to save my female friend but my male friend got taken. When I heard the new girl talk about going to find them I demanded to go with her to get my friend back. But it was too late. They'd already turned him into a vampire.” The sadness and regret were clear to hear in Xander’s voice. “Later on, there was a huge thing at one of our local clubs and the vampires attacked in numbers. My friend was there. He was trying to get to a girl he'd had a crush on before being turned.” He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat to get the next part out. “I protected her holding a stake in one hand and pushing her behind me with the other. The club was in chaos. He tried to convince me to join them, when someone stumbled and pushed him from behind. He ended up impaled on my stake. He was the first vampire I had ever killed." He looked at the colonel, pain from the memory evident in his eyes.

"Son, there are those we can't save. The only mercy we can give them is to end their suffering. It doesn't make you a bad person. It's just what you have to do now and then." Phillips said kindly.

"I know. He was the reason I jumped in to help the new girl. I didn't want anyone else to suffer like I had and lose a loved one like that." Xander shook his head to dispel the melancholy thoughts. "During the years that followed, I’ve hunted demons and vampires. A lot of things happened to me because of magic." He grimaced unsure about where to start.

"I've had a praying mantis disguised as a beautiful female substitute teacher attempt to mate and kill me. She wanted virgins for her egg fertilization.” Xander cringed slightly at that admission. “I interrupted a bullying session during a school trip to the zoo. Only to walk into a ritual that infused me with the spirit of a Hyena matriarch. I was the pack leader. The spirit didn't really leave me completely. Instead she kind of got caged or chained would probably be a better description." Xander looked over at Phillips’ disbelieving stare. He shrugged, "My home town was like that."

Phillips couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Son, are you trying to pull one over on me. Do you know how insane that all sounds?"

"I know sir but it's all true. At the end of my sophomore year I ended up reviving my friend who had been drowned by a powerful vampire. Even though everyone and every text said it was her destiny to die while facing him, I just couldn’t accept that.” Xander shrugged in a ‘what can you do way’.

Phillips couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All those things and the young man still stayed the course when lesser men would have bowed out. And it was only the beginning.

“The next year got crazier for me. I met a girl that was an Incan princess but she had been sacrificed and turned into a mummy. She had to suck the life out of others in order to maintain her human appearance and not revert back into a mummy. When she tried to eat one of my friends I told her to eat me instead. She couldn't do it. We eventually got her back to the museum and sealed back in as a mummy.” Xander started to explain more but stopped when the colonel reached into his desk for something.

Phillips grabbed a glass and the bottle of whiskey that he kept for medicinal purposes out of his desk. He poured himself a glass and returned the bottle to its place. He took a gulp and motioned for Harris to continue.

Xander eyed Phillips and his drink warily but continued on. "Um...there was the time I went undercover on the swim team when the swimmers were turning into um..." He wasn't sure if the movie _Creature from the Black Lagoon_ had come out yet, "really ugly black, slimy, scaly sea creatures." He wasn't surprised when the colonel took another sip of his drink. If he drank and was having the story told to him, he'd drink too. "While undercover I got exposed to what was turning them into these creatures. But I was fully detoxed after they ended up turning on the swim coach and escaping out to sea."

Phillips took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “You mean to tell me there are changed humans out there that are violent sea creatures. You didn’t stop them? What happens if they’re out there preying on unsuspecting people?” He ground out.

“They’re fine. They pretty much stay in deep waters in the open ocean. They feed on some of the larger fish at those depths. At least that’s what the books say.” Xander offered to ease the colonel’s mind.

“Somehow Harris, that doesn’t make me feel better.” Phillips said voice full of sarcasm.

“Well you’ll be glad to know the next bit will explain what I’m doing here. At least a little bit,” Xander tried to lighten the mood.

Phillips stared in disbelief but motioned for Harris to get on with it.

“I started dating the same girl, the friend I staked had a crush on. When everyone found out about it she dumped me in public on Valentine’s Day. She was a popular cheerleader sort. To get even I kinda blackmailed a fellow student. I caught her using magic to cheat and got her to help me. I asked her to cast a spell to get my ex to like me again. That way I could dump her in just as humiliating a fashion as she had me.” Xander gave the colonel a sheepish look. “Hey, I was a teenage boy that was not popular and had just been dumped. You really can’t blame me for acting emotional.” He blurted out. “Anyway, the spell didn’t work quite the way it should have. Instead of her falling for me practically every other woman in town did. They all tried to get with me in one way or another. When I refused they all ended up wanting to kill me. Because the only female not affected was my ex meant she did indeed like me even though she acted like she didn’t.” He gave a sheepish smile at that statement.

Phillips couldn’t help but smile. He could just imagine how bad the humiliation must have been to want to get back at the one that caused it. “So how did you fix it?”

“The school librarian got my classmate to reverse the spell. But it was the strongest proof we had to date that magic goes a bit wacky around me.” Xander explained.

“And this is only part way through your junior year of high school, I’m guessing.” Phillips asked.

“Yep…um…yes, sir.” Xander knew the next bit was really going to flip the colonel's wig but it had to be told. "That Halloween our school principal forced us to escort the younger kids on their candy stroll through the town. I decided to go as a soldier. I had a previously owned army uniform that I'd gotten at a thrift store. I needed a gun and found a toy one at a new costume shop that had just opened up in town.” He paused for a moment. “What we didn't know was that the owner of the store was a chaos sorcerer. He used a magic spell to turn us into our costumes if we had bought something from his store.” He knew the next part would really freak out the colonel. “I became PFC Harris for the night until someone else broke the spell.” His gaze focused on the colonel’s face. “When the spell was broken the memories were supposed to disappear. But in my case they didn't completely go away. Instead it ended up being like a very vivid dream. You only remember particular bits and pieces but never the whole thing." He paused for the colonel's response.

Phillips gulped down what was left of his drink and was tempted to get a refill. "So what you're saying is that you have memories of being a soldier without the actual training to be one.” Xander nodded in confirmation. “How much of it do you remember and what war was the soldier in?" He asked in the hopes of verifying details.

"I remember a good portion of it.” Xander started to explain. “Things I experience tend to make it pop up. Like remembering base codes when we needed to get a weapon to defeat a demon that couldn’t be killed by manmade weapons. When that happens it becomes clearer for me. I helped plan tactics for big things we had to face. Like graduation, when our Mayor turned into a giant demon snake.” He noticed that the colonel’s face was full of questions that wanted answers. “I planned the positioning and actions to protect the students and spectators that attended. I also helped with the explosives to blow our high school down on top of the mayor. Beheading or exploding him was the only way to kill him. According to the books the last one known about got killed by Mt. Vesuvius erupting." He gave a rueful shrug. "We worked with what we had since we couldn't stop him before he changed. As for the uniform, the top seemed to belong to one person and the pants belonged to another. I can't tell you what wars they were in. They both served at different times from what I've been able to piece together." He smiled apologetically.

"I guess that's fair enough. But did you get an idea of where they fought that could help narrow it down." Phillips wanted to see if he could pull up the soldiers’ jackets to see exactly what Harris would have learned.

"All I know is that there were lots of jungles and mud." Xander knew what the colonel was looking for. He doubted telling the man that the soldiers were in wars not yet fought was a good idea.

“That could put them in the parts of Asia or the Pacific theatre. It narrows down the search field.” Phillips pondered quietly out loud.

“Sir, I don’t know. The whole thing was done through magic. For all I know they could be memories pulled from somewhere else and channeled through the toy gun I bought. Sort of like when someone pulled another dimension’s version of one of my friends over. In her dimension she had been turned into a vampire, a very mean one at that.” Xander hoped his argument dissuaded the colonel from digging deeper. “I don’t think you’ll be able to find them based on my foggy memories while under a spell.”

Phillips thought over Xander’s words. The young man was more than likely right and was more familiar with magic than he was. He brought his thoughts back to his concerns at hand. But he couldn’t easily let the need to know more about what kind of soldiers the boy had memories from go. “What else do you know about them?” He knew Harris was holding something back. He had a sense that it was all truth but there was one essential point missing, the linchpin that would pull it all together.

Xander sighed he had to give the colonel something to believe that his military skills were legit. “I know one got a Purple Heart and Medal of Valor. The other got a Medal of Valor and a Distinguished Service Medal, at least as far as I can recall. I think there were more but those are the ones that seem to stand out the most.” He hoped that would ease some of the colonel’s concerns.

“Sounds like, they were good and honorable soldiers.” Phillips conceded though he would try to see if he could get more out of Harris another time. But he’d heard enough for now and came to a decision. “I think I’ve learned all I need to know about you Harris. I’m going to do two things considering the circumstances. First off, is there any way you can get some identification? That would help so we can put you on the payroll as Stark wanted.”

Xander blinked at the sudden turn of events. “Um…I certainly can get identification but in order to do so I need some money. That was the only reason I was going to take Mr. Stark up on his offer.” He looked at the clock and noticed it was getting close to lunch time. “I found out where I’d need to go to get help getting back home. They’re possible demon bars. I need to make sure which are the real deals then go back later to talk to someone.” He looked at the colonel. “I’d love to be on the payroll so I can make my own way. I’ve taken care of myself for a long time. It doesn’t seem right for me to get so much help without offering anything in return.” He ducked his head at the colonel’s knowing look.

“I think so far you’ve done more than you know.” Phillips noted to the young man. “If you can get me identification, I’ll not only put you on the payroll but list you as a field consultant. From what you’ve said of your history. You are not the type of man to sit idly by as others fight his battles for him. When you aren’t helping Stark, you can help me and Rogers’ team when needed. They seem to have taken to you and like the idea of having you around.” The colonel gave the young man a lopsided smile.

“Um…Thank you sir. This was more than I was expecting.” Xander was amazed at the generosity being shown.

“Go have lunch Harris and when you’ve got ID let me know and we’ll get the papers in order.” Phillips waved a hand in dismissal.

Xander got up to leave but paused. “Um…Sir?” The colonel looked up inquisitively. “Is it okay if I leave after lunch to go do my recon? I’ll also need a map of London if possible.” He asked uncertainly.

Phillips thought it over for a moment. He wasn’t too sure he wanted the young man to be going blind into an area with demons without reinforcements. “I’m not a hundred percent comfortable sending you alone into a potentially hostile situation even if it is to do recon. I’d suggest taking someone with you.” He stopped to think on who would be the best one to send with Harris.

“Sir, I can really handle myself.” Xander sighed, he was getting tired of this whole not able to do it alone thing everyone kept telling him. “There’s not that much chance of trouble at this time of day. Most demons are nocturnal. The places should be practically empty when I go to check them out today.” He argued.

“And what about when you go back tonight?” Phillips stared at the young man intently. “Are you telling me there won’t be a chance of trouble then? You have the expertise but not a clue about the lay of the land. I’ve got people that know the lay of the land, which can help your expertise.” He grinned crookedly. “So how about a compromise, I’ll let you go on your recon this afternoon but you have to take Falsworth with you. He’s a native and can navigate you to where you need to go. He’s also a sneaky bastard of a fighter from his records. Do we have a deal?” He looked at the young man in all seriousness.

Xander sighed. “We have a deal.” If he had to be stuck with someone at least it was someone who’d know the area. He wondered if there were any Watchers in Falsworth’s family tree.

“Good, I’ll have him told to catch up to you in the mess hall. That way you can leave right after lunch. Dismissed,” Phillips rapped out. It once again pleased him to note that the young man responded to the command as any well trained soldier would, with a salute and about face. He smiled slightly, hit the intercom and gave the orders for Falsworth as he watched Harris march out of his office. Harris was going to be a welcomed addition around here.

   

James Montgomery Falsworth was elated to have gained his release from another interminably boring lecture on the various protocols and regulations within the SSR. He was a tad concerned by Colonel Phillips’ summons. It usually never bode well when one’s presence was unexpectedly requested by one’s superior. He ruminated on recent events that may be reason for his current trip to the colonel’s office.

Since Rogers’ rescue of Monty and the other Hydra prisoners, his life had been a series of almost endless meetings. He’d had almost a full fortnight of tedious debriefings with higher ups not to mention being subjected to rigorous and often exhausting medical exams to determine fitness for return to the front.

Then Falsworth received new orders. Due to his experiences as a Hydra POW he was being assigned to the SSR as a field liaison. Translated to mean, figure out what the Yanks are doing and make sure they don’t blow us up along with themselves. Well, bugger him he’d thought.

Next, Monty knew, that same young odd upstart Rogers had gone completely mental. The young captain wanted to recruit him and a few of his fellow ex-prisoners to fight against Hydra. And he suddenly being completely barmy as well, must have been due to his ordeal, said it sounded like fun. Well, alright it did actually sound like fun exacting some reciprocal misery. But still, any sane personage would have run the other way, probably screaming. At least he wasn’t alone as the others had also agreed.

But the oddest thing about Monty accepting the whole sordid affair was being stripped down to his knickers. The scientists had needed measurements to supply them with new uniforms and equipment. He’d been measured every which way to within an inch of his life. Even his personal tailor had never been so precise or as intimate about his measurements.

Monty’s musings came to an end upon his arrival at Colonel Phillips’ office. He gently tapped on the doorpost to announce himself.

“Come in Major and close the door.” Colonel Phillips said as he set aside one of many seemingly endless reports he received on a daily basis.

Falsworth did as ordered then stood at attention in front of the colonel’s desk. Where upon he executed a perfect salute and said, “Major James Falsworth reporting as ordered sir.”

“At ease, soldier. This isn’t a reprimand or anything like it.” The colonel’s gaze assessed the man that had been chosen by Rogers. “Have a seat.” When Falsworth was seated he continued. “I’m still familiarizing myself with the records of the men Captain Rogers has chosen for his team. I have yet to speak to each of you individually. Something I’ll be looking to correct as soon as possible.”

Phillips admired the British Major’s patience. The man had yet to fidget while waiting for him to get to the point. “I’m not sure if Rogers was aware that by including you on his team you’d outrank him even on experience alone. Rogers’ unit won’t be the typical military unit. It’s a special unit designed to fight traditional and non-traditional targets. As part of that, technically, there are no ranks.” He looked Falsworth in the eye. “The only concern I have, is can you follow his orders and guide him in leading without taking over from him. Because if you can’t I don’t see how having you on his team will work.” He sat back in his chair and waited for an answer.

Monty was a bit surprised. This was not the conversation he was expecting to have. He seriously thought about it. Rogers was smart, quick and he projected a sense that you could trust him. He was a breath of fresh air actually when it came to young officers attempting to make their mark in the military hierarchy. Rogers just wanted to help that was obvious during the escape and since as well. Could he follow the young man’s lead and support him in that role. “Yes, sir, I believe I can do just as you suggest. He’s still learning but his head and heart are in the right place.” He looked at the colonel sincerely.

“Well that concludes that portion of this meeting.” Phillips grinned. He’d known that the other man would more than likely follow and mentor Rogers if needed. “Now, on to what I really called you in for.” He leaned on his desk and clasped his hands.

Monty was confused. If chain of command wasn’t the real topic of discussion then what was. His confusion must have shown as the colonel just smirked at him before clarifying.

“You’ve met our surprise guest, Mr. Harris, I presume.” At Falsworth’s nod, Phillips continued. “He’s an unusual case. He’s stranded and without identification. The unusual bit is that he’ll need to procure replacements probably in a most odd way. He’s already established where he needs to go but he needs to do some recon first.” The colonel glanced at the clock to check the time. “I want you to escort him to his destinations. You’re a native and he’s not. If he needs help you are that help. Later on tonight he’ll revisit some of those same places to do what he needs to do. I do not want any harm to come to him or you. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir, may I ask what is it exactly the young chap is trying to achieve with his visits?” Falsworth had a bad feeling about this. It was something that he’d learned to listen to often enough when he could. Xander was a good chap, an open and affable character. Bit odd with the humor but then again most Yanks were. But from observation, it was obvious that someone had indoctrinated the young man into an appreciation for Brit humor.

“He’s trying to get a message back home. That way he can get help to get back home. In the meantime he’ll also be obtaining documentation proving his identity. Stark wants to add him to the payroll as a lab consultant and I want to add him as a field consultant.” Phillips smiled to himself when he noted the brief upturn of a lip into a smile on the Brit.

“Where’s he going then that he’ll need an escort?” Monty was pleased to hear that the good colonel had taken pity on the young man.

“That, I don’t fully know. But considering the types of characters he’s going to see. I’d say the worst parts of town, would be my best guess.” That was as far as Phillips would go without saying demons.

Monty blinked. He’d hung out in London quite a bit in his youth, whenever he could slip away. What he knew to be the worst parts of town had drastically changed the eve before joining her majesty’s service. Two of his school chums, Travers and Windham, had rung him up to take him out celebrating. They’d started off in a decent pub but as the night wore on and their pub crawl continued. The establishments they frequented became quite dodgy until one place where they’d been attacked just outside. He’d not noticed at the time that he was the only one of the three of them that was absolutely smashed. The other two had stopped drinking liquor as the quality of the pubs declined. What he’d seen, when his two schoolmates fought off their attackers was unthinkable. Bodies didn’t go to dust when hit with a piece of wood. People didn’t scream in pain when water was splashed on them. He’d learned that night there were worse things out there than he wanted to contemplate.

Phillips was concerned by the blank look on Falsworth’s face. It was a look he was familiar with, the reliving of a bad memory. “Major Falsworth!” The major snapped out of it at his shout. “Are you with us?” He asked gently.

“Um…yes sir. I’m quite sorry sir.” Monty took out his kerchief to wipe his brow that had sprouted some moisture while he’d been reminiscing. “Um…your assumption brought to mind a memory of one of those neighborhoods. I’d rather not journey into it again.” He dabbed at his brow again.

“Don’t worry, Major. Harris is more than capable of handling anything you two may encounter. At least well enough that if he can’t defeat it he can distract it enough for you two to retreat to safety.” Phillips had a suspicion that Falsworth was one of the ones Harris mentioned that had an experience and refused to believe or preferred to forget.

Monty heard the unspoken message. The colonel knew and so did Harris. The message was that slightly overly friendly, yet odd chap, he’d had dinner with last night, was able to deal with things found on the darker side of the night. “Understood sir, when do we leave for the recon. And do I have to go with him when he leaves this evening?” He asked.

“You’ll leave shortly after lunch. Harris should be done eating about now. If he’s not in the mess, then check Rogers’ and Barnes’ bunkroom. He’s rooming with them for now.” Phillips stated.

“Yes sir. Does this mean I’m excused from the rest of the briefings for today?” Monty inquired hopefully.

Phillips knew the SSR briefings were dull and boring but were necessary. “Yes, but I insist that you read and familiarize yourself with them. Especially the lab and experimental regulations, they’re important for everyone’s safety.” He firmly stated.

“Understood, sir,” Monty replied with all sincerity.

“Good. Now go grab some grub. Then find Harris. He’s the one with the itinerary. Dismissed,” Phillips ordered.

“Yes sir.” Monty stood, saluted and exited the office to look for his charge.

  

Xander was going through some of his new things and making a mental list of what he’d need if he were to be here for any length of time when a very serious voice interrupted him.

“When you were asking all those questions last night, I had no clue it was to ascertain where demons may be congregating.” Falsworth stared intently at the young man he’d surprised.

“Um…huh? You know about demons then?” Xander countered as he tried to wrap his mind around this new possible complication.

“Unfortunately, I do.” Monty sighed. “I found out on the eve of my enlistment. Two of my school chums took me on a pub crawl as a sendoff.” He observed the young man carefully to see his reaction. “We ended up in a questionable part of London, heading for the next pub when we were attacked.” He took a deep breath at the sympathy and understanding in the young man’s eyes. “William and Reggie fought them off. It was two against three but in reality it was two against two, I was too pissed to help. My friends were able to protect me while finishing them off. They were vampires, you see.’’ He saw the faint nod the young man gave and stared intently at him. “Are you a Watcher or something else I should be wary of?”

Xander snorted in disgust. “I’m not a Watcher and frankly if they knew about me, they’d either capture me to torture for information or outright kill me.” He looked at Monty carefully. “Your school chums. They were either Watchers, Watchers-in-Training or from a Watcher family. What’re their names?” He asked seriously.

In the short time that Monty had known Harris. He’d never seen the young man’s face so closed off and blank. “William Travers and Reginald Windham.” His eyebrows shot up at the dual expressions that passed over Xander’s face, one expression of deep hate and the other of fondness.

Xander reined himself in. He had to remember that more than likely Monty’s friends were either the parents or grandparents of Quentin Travers and Wesley. “Sorry. It’s just back home there’s a Travers my friends and I don’t get along well with. Actually, we’d love to see him eaten some days. As for your Windham, I wonder if he might be related to another friend of ours.” He smiled as he thought about the young Watcher and some of the news Cordelia passed on about him in L.A.

“William’s middle name is Quentin.” Monty said quietly.

Xander hissed in a breath. “I’m so sorry for you. I just hope he was a better friend than his relative was a human being.” He said politely.

Monty thought on what he remembered of Travers. The man had been ambitious and sometimes ruthless in that pursuit. “Thank you. From what I remember of William he was driven. That entire family is an ambitious lot but they never seem to go for politics like one would expect.” He pondered that for a moment. “So, you’re not something evil and scary to be slain, I gathered.”

Xander chuckled. “No. I usually tend to be the one helping or doing the slaying.” He gave the older man a warm, friendly smile.

Monty returned the smile. “So where do you want to head? That way we can plan a route that will lead us back to HQ without having to double back.” He asked gamely.

“If you’ve got a map we can plan it out based on what you told me last night.” Xander said anxious to get going as time was passing. The sooner he got home the less chance he had of doing something that would screw up history.

   

Steve was sitting against a low wall, out of the way of the loading docks, with his sketchbook leaning against his knees like an easel. A shadow fell over his book. He looked up and smiled at his best friend’s wry expression.

“Why is it every time I’m looking for you, you’re either getting beat up or curled up somewhere drawing.” Bucky grinned at his friend even as he wondered how Steve was still capable of making himself look so small.

“Well it’s not my fault you don’t appreciate some of the finer things in life, beyond dames that is.” Steve shot back.

“Hey, I like a good fight as much as the next guy. But you Stevie made getting into them an art form. Besides I’ve been looking for you.” Bucky handed Steve a thick sandwich he’d managed to sweet talk one of the canteen girls to make for him and Steve. It was from the food that was going to go to some officers’ lunch meeting. “I know you ate lunch but after what you said I figured you could eat again.” He gave a rueful shrug.

Steve’s chest grew tight and for a second he thought it was his asthma acting up until he remembered he didn’t have it anymore. Bucky’s gesture of acceptance made him choke up. “Tha…thanks.” He said as he took the food offered. He knew it was another way his friend was looking out for him and an apology. “I could use a snack.” He said as he undid the butcher’s paper from the sandwich. “Where’re the others?” He asked.

“Jones is going over things with the communication specialists. Dugan last I saw was in the gym looking for someone to box with.” Bucky took a bite of his sandwich and thought over what everyone had been doing. “I think Morita went with him to find someone to spar with. He may be hoping it’ll be Dugan.” He took another bite. “I think Morita wants to show him it’s not strength and brute force that wins a fight. At least that’s what it sounded like he was mumbling as he passed by.” He grinned at Steve who grinned back.

Steve’s grin grew into a thoughtful frown. “I wonder if Morita’s still holding a grudge about Dugan’s comment when I rescued them. I guess he’d want to show Dugan appearances can be misleading.” Steve shrugged putting the thought aside as he enjoyed the next bite of his sandwich. “They’ll sort it out. What about the others?”

Bucky swallowed to answer. “Dernier is working in the labs to help with potential explosive devices. I think he wants some that are portable for us to use but with big enough of a bang to make a huge dent.” A frown creased his brow. “I haven’t seen Monty since before lunch. He was called out of a meeting by Colonel Phillips for some reason.” He turned and grinned at Steve. “So how’s our new bunkmate doing?”

Steve swallowed his own bite before answering. “Xander’s good so far. I think right now he’s in some funny kind of crisis-mode. On one hand he seems content to settle in and accept the situation. On the other he’s planning how to get home.” He took a bite as he tried to figure it out.

“You think he’s ignoring it until something brings it up and then he goes into a panic?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. “No. There’s a weird energy about him. It kinda throws me when I notice. He seems and acts as young as us, maybe even younger. He’s got that same uncertainty we had before the war. Then quick as lightning he seems as old and experienced as the colonel. With deep convictions and vast experiences that are usually not shown, but despite that, he’s still a good man.” He concluded.

“Well Stevie, you were always a better judge of people than I was.” Bucky thought about it while he ate. “You always knew who would be willing to help us and who were just plain mean.” He finished his bite and handed the rest of his sandwich to Steve. “Here you can finish mine. I can’t.” He grinned.

Steve blushed slightly embarrassed. “You’re an ass but thanks.” He took the half sandwich but he still had a thoughtful face. “That woman in the alley the other night,” Bucky’s sudden stiffness did not go unnoticed. “Xander had called her Drusilla and she had called him a knight. I think she’s right about him. Xander does remind me of a knight fighting for a noble cause even if that cause is dirty business.”

“And war is as dirty as it gets.” Bucky said.

Steve paused in chewing to think about what his friend had just said. He swallowed before he answered. “I don’t think he’d see it that way. I think he’s seen just as bad if not worse.” He turned to look at his friend seriously. “It’s in his eyes Bucky. In the short time he’s been here, I’ve seen it in his eyes.” He paused trying to order his thoughts. “Yeah he’s a knight that’s a protector and a fighter. But above all that he’s a survivor. I don’t know if he values his life less than others but I get the feeling he’d gladly die in the fight to protect others.” He stared Bucky in the eye. “He reminds me a lot of me but he also reminds me of you in some ways. It’s hard to pin down. It’s like he’s got this camouflage that doesn’t let you truly see him as he is.” He turned back to the remains of the sandwich. “If he stays he’d be a good one to have by our side. I sure hope he stays at least for a little while. It would be nice to get to know the real him.” He finished on a wistful note.

Bucky stared at his friend for a few moments as he thought about their guest. For a moment he felt a surge of protectiveness but it didn’t last for long. He’d protected Steve for so long that it was second nature to want to make sure no one hurt him. He remembered all the times when the jerk would try to make friends by wanting to play with the other boys. He saw that desire for acceptance once more in Steve now. He wanted Xander to be the friend Steve seemed to want him to be. He just hoped that Xander didn’t hurt his friend. Because if the young man did, Bucky’d do just like he did so many other times and make Xander pay for the hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. It's been sitting on my hard drive while I've been wondering if it was good enough to post while dealing with school. The next chapter hopefully won't be as long to be posted.


	7. Message in a Bottle

It was dinner time when Xander and Monty returned from their reconnaissance. Both men looked the worse for wear. They collapsed in empty chairs at the table where Rogers and the others sat. Both of them too exhausted to make it to the chow line for their own dinner.

“My god! What the hell happened to you two?” Steve exclaimed. “Bucky get them drinks. Dugan grab them some dinner. They both look like they need it.” He looked at the rest of his team to see their reactions. He was proud to see their concern and alertness.

Xander tried to wave Steve’s concern off and the attempts to ascertain whether or not he had injuries. “It’s nothing. We’re fine.”

“Bloody hell! Speak for yourself. I’m wrecked, could sleep for a fortnight or take a hot soak for that long.” Monty grimaced in distaste at the thought of the things he might have come in contact with. “I feel like I’ll never be bloody clean again.” He put his head down on the table even more exhausted by his tirade.

Xander grinned like a loon at Monty. “But you had fun admit it.” Monty gave him that same fond but exasperated look that Giles sometimes did. A pang of homesickness struck at the reminder he was far from home. He turned to Steve instead, and shoved the feeling aside. “We found where I need to go but they won’t be open until dusk.” He heaved a weary sigh. “I thought things like that only happened to me at home. Too bad Buffy isn’t here she’d…on second thought never mind. If she was here she’d either laugh at me for it happening or lecture me on it not being my job.” He was unaware of the curious and odd looks exchanged by those currently at the table.

Monty stared at Xander in disbelief. “Bloody hell mate it isn’t your job! There’s a whole group of blokes whose job it is.” The flash of hurt that crossed Xander’s face made him calm down some. “But I for one am glad you were there. I don’t think they’d have done any better.” He gave Xander an appreciative smile showing there were no hard feelings, and got a small one in return.

Steve looked from one man to the other. On the one hand he wanted to demand answers but knew that the mess wasn’t the place for it. He was also upset that Xander didn’t ask him to go on the scouting excursion. But he was glad that Xander at least had backup even if it wasn’t him. “Let me know when you’re ready to go back Xander; I’ll go with you.”

“Hey, here you guys go.” Bucky handed the bottles of Coca-Cola to Xander and Monty, who took them gratefully. “Man, you two look like something the cat dragged in.” Xander started to giggle. Monty sprayed out his mouthful of liquid over the table as he started to laugh. Bucky’s confused look at the two men only made them laugh more. “What? Was it something I said?” He gave them a hard look wondering if they were laughing at him for something.

Xander hiccupped as he tried to rein in the laughter. “If only you knew.” He took a deep breath, and held it to get the giggles under control before releasing it slowly. He still couldn’t prevent the small chuckles but at least he wasn’t cracking up like before. “We are something the cat dragged in.” He snickered though he fought against it.

“I’ll take your word for it. Though the next time it wants cuddles, I’m running like the devil and leaving you behind.” Monty said, and took a careful sip of his soda.

At that point Dugan arrived with two trays for the tired pair. “Here’s your grub. I’m not sure how tasty it’s going to be. They were almost scraping the bottom of the pot to get enough for two.” The Irishman looked around the table at the puzzled looks of the others. He leaned over to Morita who was closest, and asked quietly. “What’d I miss?”

The Asian man whispered back. “Not a clue. But I think those two have lost it somewhere between this morning, and now.” He turned back to wait for any forthcoming explanations.  
  
Dugan didn’t think that answer was any help to figure out what was going on. Before he could ask his own questions to the two tired men, Rogers spoke.

“I think any further conversation is better left until after you’ve eaten and we’re not so much in the public eye.” Steve said suddenly realizing that they weren’t the only ones in the mess finishing dinner.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Monty mocked saluted with the roll he was using to sop up some of the stew they were served.

Xander swallowed a mouthful of his own food before he answered. “Good idea, that one. It is not a topic meant for public discussion, besides, there’s not much to tell anyways.” He went back to filling his pit of a stomach.

Steve fought down the initial urge to argue that there’s plenty to tell but realized that only he, Xander, Bucky, and now obviously Falsworth were aware of demons. Instead he tried to get a handle on his runaway thoughts to try another approach. “Falsworth we’ll be discussing what you were doing since you weren’t in the mandatory meetings with the others today.” He looked at the British major to let him know that it wasn’t negotiable.

“Hey, don’t go busting Monty’s balls for something he had no choice in.” Xander glared at Steve. “The colonel ordered him to babysit me. I wanted to go on my own but he, like you, seems to think I can’t do things by myself. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself Rogers.” He got up, and stormed out heading for his current home away from home.

Steve was struck dumb by Xander’s outburst. “Well done, captain.” Monty looked at the young man who looked even younger with his current poleaxed expression. “Sit the rest of you lot.” He pointed to the various chairs around the table. “I’m not going to make this a public show by having to raise my voice.” He waited until they were all sitting. He looked around the almost empty room and noticed a few curious stragglers but they were far enough away that he wouldn’t be overheard.

“I’ve just spent the entire afternoon following that young man’s lead through what would have been a minefield.” Falsworth started. “And we only came out with minor bumps, and scrapes with maybe a bruise or two.” He looked each of them in the eye to make sure they paid attention. “I’ve also spent the afternoon hearing snippets, and pieces about his home, and friends. He is a strong lad, very protective of those he chooses to protect. He’s also quite insecure when his value and competence is questioned.” He made sure they had gotten his point then he turned his gaze on Rogers. “You Rogers are an idol, the first, since he’s come here, to offer him honest friendship. He finds it strange but an honor that you have done so. You’re also the first from what I gathered that seems to see him for who he is.”

The team shifted in their seats unsure of what to do with the knowledge they’d been given. Jones was the first to speak. “Ah…then who is he?”

Falsworth took a sip of what was left of his soda. “He’s someone that even today is rare. He’s honorable but not in the traditional sense. He’s loyal to a fault, from what stories I’ve heard. He’s got a backbone of steel that’s sheathed in velvet. He’s practically fearless when it comes to protecting others but not himself.” His gaze lost focus as he remembered the couple of instances that afternoon that could have led to both of them being killed.

Dugan noticed that Falsworth’s mind was on something else probably something to do with what had gone on in the afternoon. “What were you two doing all afternoon anyways?”

“Harris needed to figure out where he had to go to get help in getting home. Let’s just say the neighborhoods we had to go to were less than upstanding. And I don’t mean because of bombings. They were disreputable before the war, and even more so now.” Monty said. He turned to Rogers. “Have you spoken to the colonel at all today?”

Steve was brought out of his thoughtful contemplation by the question. “No. I haven’t spoken to him outside of meetings all day. Why?”

Monty sighed wondering if it was his place to tell Rogers or not. He figured it couldn’t hurt. “Colonel Phillips is going to put Xander on the payroll with SSR. He wants him to work with Stark as well as with us, in and out of the field. I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you since he told me but didn’t say I couldn’t tell anyone else.” He looked at each of them in turn, and noticed pleased smiles on all their faces. It looks like he wasn’t the only one to put in a good word for their guest.

“What’s he gonna be doing?” Bucky asked unsure about Xander after his outburst at Steve.

“I’m not sure but if he’s working with Stark probably something to do in the labs. Working with us, I guess we’ll have to see what he knows, and can do. What do you think Cap?” Jones reasoned out loud.

Steve focused his gaze on the men around him, his team. He was their leader now, and it was time he figured out how to do that. “I think, when the colonel makes it official, the first thing we have to do is test him to see what he knows. As a matter of fact maybe we all should get to know what we each can do a bit better.” He thought out loud. “Knowing it on paper or verbally doesn’t mean we truly understand each other’s abilities.” He gave a decisive nod. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do from now on. I’ll talk to the colonel, and figure out which lectures are really important instead of killing time before we head into the field. When we aren’t doing that we’ll be getting to know each other’s strengths and weaknesses. That way we can cover each other’s back, and not be caught flat footed when something comes up.”

Steve looked at the others, and smiled as they all nodded in agreement. “Now if you’ll excuse me gentlemen. I think I owe someone an apology, and explanation.” He stood up and left to go find Xander.

Monty smiled to himself. Even though he’d told the colonel he had no problems with following Rogers it was good to be proven right. He turned his attention back to the others as Frenchie was saying something to Jones in French as usual. “What’s he saying now, Jones.”

“He says that he wonders if his letter to the colonel had anything to do with his decision to let Harris work with us.” Jones answered. “I told him he wasn’t the only one to send a letter, I did too.”

The others all looks surprised at the two. Monty had already figured he, Jones and Dernier weren’t the only ones to submit such letters to the colonel.

“Seems like we all had the same idea,” Bucky responded. “I sent the colonel a letter as well. Though now I’m not so sure about that.” He stared in the direction Steve had gone, knowing it was Xander he was headed for. Being insecure or not didn’t give the kid the right to snap at his best friend.

“Why’s that?” Dugan asked. “He likes to help out, knows how to hold his own according to the Brit over there, and if he’s going to be working with Stark he’s got to have some smarts. What’s not to be sure about?”

“I’m just not sure, that’s all.” Bucky answered defensively.

Monty worried a bit about Barnes’ sudden change of heart. It seemed to be centered on Rogers. He knew the two were longtime friends. But there was something changing about their friendship it seemed. Monty wasn’t sure if it started because his friend was a higher rank technically or not. But then again it was more pronounced when Rogers and Harris interacted. He’d keep an eye on it and make sure to offer his ear to the younger men. The last thing the team needed was inner dissent.

Steve found Xander in their room. He was surprised by the sight that greeted him. Xander stood near the bed shirtless with his back to the door. Steve could make out the faint scars that marked the other man’s back. This suddenly brought home that Xander wasn’t the typical civilian. Steve really needed to keep that in mind about his new teammate and friend.

“I need to wash the clothes I have. Do you know where there’s a laundry I can do that?” Xander had known someone was there. He’d felt them the minute they’d walked in. He had a pretty good idea who it could be and wasn’t wrong when they answered.

“There’s the base laundry but you need a laundry bag with your name and rank on it. It’s the only way to insure you’d get your clothes back. You can use my bag until we can get you one of your own.” Steve answered. He paused for a second, took a deep breath, and took the plunge. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like…I doubted your ability to take care of yourself. I should have been more careful with what I said. Me, of all people should know what it’s like to have someone tell you that you’re unable to do something.” He stopped himself from rambling before he said anything stupid. “I’m sorry.” He sincerely intoned.

Xander sighed. He knew from comics, articles, interviews and stories about Captain America, that he was…is a good man. He didn’t belittle people or their abilities and contributions. He had no reason to have gotten so defensive at Steve’s comment earlier. “No, I’m the one that should apologize.” He took a deep breath and shrugged into his last remaining clean t-shirt. “It’s…something of a knee-jerk reaction. I’ve been told, much too often, that I’m too normal to protect myself. Even when I’m the one really doing the saving,” he shrugged. “I guess it’s been harder for me to hear now, since Buffy’s death, to accept that reasoning.” He turned to look at Steve. “All I’ve ever wanted was for my friends to not see me as the weakest link. But they never really do.” He sat on his bed, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He didn’t know what else to say to convince Steve he wouldn’t be a liability for him, and his men.

The dejected look on Xander’s face made Steve feel terrible for being the one to cause it. “Falsworth told us that the colonel’s going to approve you as a consultant for SSR. Is that true?” Steve asked tentatively.

“Yeah, I’m to get official ID. So when I go to send my message back home, I can use the same sources to get me ID for the official papers. It’s a just in case, and something I guess, to document all that’s been done for me so far.” Xander huffed out a breath. “The fact is that after sending the message. I have no clue how much longer I’ll stay. But either way while I’m here, I’d prefer to be useful than at someone’s mercy, and doing nothing.”

Steve nodded, understanding that feeling quite well. “As soon as the colonel makes it official me, you, and the rest of the squad are going to be doing skill assessments. I’ve decided we’ll figure out what we each know, and how good we are at basic skills. That way we can cover for each other.” He looked earnestly at Xander. “We’re all doing it, including me. I have yet to figure out what I’m fully able to do.” He let his breath exhale sharply from his nose in a huff. “It’s probably something I should have been doing earlier but didn’t think of it sooner.”

“Hey, you’ve had a huge adjustment to do, leading your own unit. It’s normal not to think of everything right away.” Xander encouraged. “Besides, there are a lot of things, military-wise, that I half know. You may just find my skills set a bit odd in that regard.”

“I think we’ll find out that there are many odd skills amongst the fellas.” Steve gave a small smile to Xander. “If you’d still have me, I’d like to go with you…when you go back out tonight.” He asked uncertainly.

Xander saw the hopeful look on Steve’s face. He wondered if that’s how he looked all the numerous times he’d tried it on Buffy. “Sure, but you have to find civilian clothes. They won’t take kindly to soldiers.” He paused for a second in thought then casually asked, “By the way you wouldn’t know where I can find a kitten would you?”

Steve gave Xander a puzzled look. “Why do you need a kitten?”

“Um…I’ll need it as a way in, to get information. At least I hope I can use it as a way in. I’m not sure if it’s the same as home or not.” Xander pondered, a frown marring his features.

“You use…kittens…to gather information?” Steve asked confused.

“Um…yeah. In a way it’s much easier currency. Then again sometimes it’s hard to find good quality kittens.” Xander shrugged as if it made perfect sense to anyone.

Steve just nodded perplexedly. “Ah…I’ll see what I can find.” He pointed toward the door, then turned, and walked out.

“If you happen across one that looks like a purebred grab it. They’re worth lots.” Xander smirked as Steve’s steps faltered at his parting words. He barely held in the chuckle the sight caused.

Steve wasn’t sure what he expected from a demon establishment/bar/lair/hangout, whatever it was called. But the current décor was reminiscent of what he thought a gentlemen’s club from the last century might look like.

They’d passed a human looking concierge after Xander gave him some garbled sounding code. They’d been let through a solid looking wood paneled door. Xander had whispered to Steve that it was mahogany. The room they found themselves in was what used to be called a salon room except this one was huge. The walls were all wood paneled and must have been the same kind of wood as the door based on color and grain patterns. There was a full sized bar along one wall and instead of the usual mirrors one would expect behind it there were shelves upon shelves of what Steve figured were drinks of some sort. The lighting was dim but enough to make passage around obstacles easy enough. There appeared to be very heavy, dark velvet drapes hanging floor to ceiling in front of what Steve assumed were windows.

For all that, Steve could tell the room wasn’t much different from some of the more upscale speakeasies he’d heard about. He observed the occupants of the room and wondered if they were looking for demons, why they were at a human club. They approached the bartender that Steve assumed was human until the bartender spoke in answer to Xander’s greeting. Steve blinked in surprise at the sound.

Xander was impressed. When he was given the address to this place he wasn’t expecting something like this. Normally, the places in Sunnydale had easily replaceable décor or Ikea as a step up. Xander was aware that some of the demons in this place were probably what they referred to as Old World. It was obvious by the human minion playing concierge/bouncer and all the vampires currently spread out around the room. He could tell there were a few Masters and from the way they interacted with some of the others, they had their childer with them. The rest were probably minions to the Masters present or just passing through.

Xander made sure his posture was alert, confident and non-threatening as they made their way to the bar. He looked at the Greltesh demon behind the bar. Their species looked human but were more like a human insect hybrid. Their vocal chords were different enough that they didn’t sound human no matter what. They primarily communicated with each other like most insects did through pheromones.

“Greetings to you and your brood,” Xander said politely.

The bartender’s antennae rose up in question at the human’s greeting from where it had lain amongst its thick dark hair. The demon’s senses took in all necessary information in order to categorize if the two humans were threats or not. The dark one was like ozone, and something dark that buzzed on the edge of its perception, and scraped against his senses. For some reason, the darker human, was more a danger than his companion. The light one was nervous, with some confusion, determination and fierceness in the mix. Both reeked protector and loyal but while neither seemed a threat currently, the bartender had no doubt they could be if provoked.

“By the mother we are blessed. What can I do for you human?” Its voice resonated like the echoes of cicadas at night.

“There is some…business that I need taken care of. I was told that here would be the best place to find the one best able to help me achieve my goals.” Xander said politely and firmly.

The bartender noticed two things at once. Several of the masters in attendance suddenly paid a lot more attention to the dark human than before and the light human noticed it too. The light one moved back to back with the dark one his eyes on the room due to the sudden spike in interest. “Human business is not conducted here. What could you possibly want that you’d find here?” It tried to get the humans to leave before damage was done to the property.

Xander sighed. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He’d hoped they’d at least hear him out. His Hellmouth senses was telling him that he’d just become a person of interest to the rest of the establishment. He sighed and turned around only to see Steve’s broad back in front of him. He gave a fond smile at the captain’s back and stepped around his friend to face the rest of the room. He looked at the Masters and nodded at each one in turn. Then in Latin he spoke. “I am looking for someone to either spell or hold on to a message for me to be delivered in the future at a particular day and time. It’s important that I get the message through. I mean none of you harm but I will retaliate if I or my friend are attacked.”

Word had gotten to Astor that there were a couple of humans earlier that had caused some upset in the lower lairs asking questions. He’d heard tales of a dark one that confused them. He smelled like prey but moved like a hunter and right now Astor could almost understand their confusion. He returned the human’s inquiry with one of his own. “I’m the Master over all here. Tell me your business and maybe I’ll see what can be arranged.” He smiled benignly but was surprised when the human and his companion came over to his table.

“You’re the Master around these parts huh?” Xander asked fearlessly in English, though he was repressing the way his skin wanted to crawl being so close to such an obviously old vampire. Not as old as Old Batface, The Master but old enough that anyone attuned could sense it. Lucky or unluckily Xander happened to be one who could.

Astor blinked; the human was showing no fear and there was still that sense of prey he was getting from the dark human. The other one wasn’t fearful but wary and concerned for his friend presumably. “You seem to know of us and our ways. Yet you do not seem to fear us. Why is that?”

“Where I’m from your kind most days are the least of my worries.” Xander replied. “Like I said before I need a message to be delivered. I need it to get handled as soon as possible. I’m trying to send it back home.” He pressed on to keep on track of why he was there and not let his nerves being around so many old vampires freak him out.

Steve looked at the others around the room. Suddenly cat like eyes twinkled in the dim lighting, looking back at him; it was not a comfortable feeling. He kept on guard though while listening to Xander and the still human looking vampire, talk. Steve realized that there was a whole lot more to demons than just vampires. Xander’s greeting to the bartender and his return response suggested that there were protocols and etiquettes among them that needed to be adhered to before interactions and from the feel of the crowd Xander’s behavior confused them. He turned his attention back to what was being said.

“The kind of spell you’d want would require a lot of power and quite a bit of skill. There are few on the continent currently that are able. And they wouldn’t do it unless it was a hefty price for them to escape the continent.” Astor told the young human that was such a puzzle.

“Then what other options do I have if a spell is out of the question. I had originally been thinking a law firm. But I’m not sure I can trust a human one to meet all my needs. Are there any reputable ones that do business with both humans and demons?” Xander countered.

Astor paused to think and took a sip of his blood wine as he pondered the human’s question. “There are a few that have been in business for generations, the species that run them are long lived or employ those of lengthy years,” the vampire offered.

“Then that sounds like my best bet. Which one would you suggest?” Xander asked.

Astor changed into his true face. “Now why would I be willing to do something like that? There doesn’t seem to be any type of payoff for me. Especially after two rather healthy and tasty looking morsels just waltzed in here.” He signaled for two of his childer to surround the table.

Xander sighed he really didn’t want to get into it this late in the day. “Why is it all you bloodsuckers like to play fucking games. First Spike then Angelus and let’s not mention fucking batty Dru though Darla took the cake.” He barreled on the confusion on the vampire’s face obvious at the mention of the Scourge. “Can’t we have a civil conversation without the threats, violence and death? I was told that you were as honorable as they came in regards to dealing with those who meant you no harm. Was I misinformed on that matter? Because if I wasn’t I’m sure we can come to some equitable arrangement that would benefit us all without me or my friend losing our blood.” Xander glared at the vampire.

Astor was surprised at the casual mention of the Scourge from the lips of a mere mortal child. It seemed the human was more than passingly familiar with them, from his speech. Was he somehow under their protection? Was he a favored human pet perhaps? He looked the boy over and didn’t notice any claim markings. His confusion grew and caution won out. He hadn’t lived for over five centuries by being reckless. He waved off his childer and the others that had gathered. “You are quite correct young man and were not misinformed. How do you wish to pay for the information you seek?” If the boy was indeed a favored human pet it would be a good boon to be owed by the Aurelius line. If he wasn’t then it would only be a matter of finding him again and exacting a richer payment.

“I’m not sure if the exchange rate is the same as home. I hope that kittens are still acceptable payments. If not I’m going to have to wait until I get paid in order to pay you for that information.” Xander said hoping that they’d accept the kittens.

“Kittens are more than acceptable payment. I have no real need for money. So I’ll accept your offer at three tabbies.” Astor said.

“How about a tabby and shorthair,” Xander countered.

Steve couldn’t believe Xander was haggling with a vampire over kittens…kittens of all things. Even though they’d stop being surrounded, he was still on high alert for anyone even thinking about attacking them.

“The shorthair and three tabbies,” Astor re-countered.

“Now that’s just being greedy. But I can give you a Shorthair and two tabbies at most. Final offer.” Xander said firmly.

Astor looked at the young human across the table from him and smiled his most toothsome smile. “Fair enough young human, let’s see the payment.”

Xander nodded at Steve who took off a rucksack that he’d had slung across his back and handed it to Xander. The young man took out the purebred British Shorthair they’d lucked out on finding hanging around a bombed home that had obviously been abandoned. He pulled out the two tabbies that Steve had been able to find hanging around the back of the mess hall. Xander was glad that he’d taken the time to make them presentable. Nothing devalued a kitten as much as matted fur.

“There you are payment for the name of a law firm that will assist me with my needs.” Xander said to the vampire master.

Astor assessed the three kittens on the table and nodded his acceptance that the payment was fair. “Fine, you’ll want to see Fleuresh & Blouts down in Whitehall. They handle both demonic and human laws, as well as other transactions. They have day and evening appointments available and are quite willing to come to you if needed. Now, I suggest you take yourself and your friend out of here before I change my mind.” He sneered at them.

“Ta and thanks.” Xander said and tugged on Steve’s sleeve to guide him toward the door they’d come through. Neither man let their gaze drop from any potential attack. Xander didn’t breathe easy until they were out into the night air and quickly headed away from the building.

Steve looked over at Xander as they walked and noticed the relieved look on his face. “You were bluffing in there weren’t you?” Suddenly certain things fell into place for Steve as he recalled the visit.

“Rule number one of dealing with vampires. Never let them think they have the upper hand. Another thing to remember is that a human throwing around a Master vampire’s name or even a clan name makes them pause, just in case they’re going to step on toes.” Xander sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Another bit of advice is always appearing confident and never let them see you sweat.”

“That’s all sound advice.” Steve said thoughtfully. “It’s also the same strategy I’ve often used with bullies.”

“Yeah, I’ve been using that particular trick for most of my life.” Xander smiled self-deprecatingly. “That and deflection. Either way I’ve ended up with a fifty/fifty chance of getting my ass kicked.” He chuckled.

Steve gave Xander a small smile. “It’s the same thing you used the night you rescued Bucky and Stark. But you couldn’t have known it would work.” Steve looked at Xander patiently for a reply.

“In that case, with those two particular vampires, I was eighty percent sure that I could talk my way out of it.” Xander shrugged. “Besides I really didn’t want to dust either of them.” He sighed. “It’s a long story. Let’s just say there’s history there from back home.”

“But they didn’t recognize you.” Steve noted. “If they knew you, wouldn’t they have said something?”

Xander hedged a bit, as he tried to figure out how to explain without giving anything away. “Not really. It’s been years since they’ve seen me. It’s hard to remember one human in a sea of them.” He hoped the explanation would satisfy Steve.

It was something Steve was learning about Xander. When he didn’t want to answer with the truth, he gave a partial one instead that covered what was needed but no details. He didn’t think Xander would withhold information that was necessary. But when it came to personal stuff there was caution about giving away too much. Steve nodded in acceptance thought the explanation didn’t ring totally true. “So what now?”

“Now we head back and look up the phone number for Fleuresh & Blouts. I’ll call and see when I can set up a meeting. Hopefully soon, tonight even would be better.” Xander answered and fell into silent contemplation as they walked.

Steve let the silence reign but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He looked around their surroundings. He saw the houses and buildings still standing amidst evidence of the bombings strewn around them. “So much destruction and devastation. And for what? Insane men with ideas of world domination.” He said almost to himself.

“Yeah, it’s sad to see such beautiful architecture destroyed like this.” Xander sighed. “I always wanted to go someplace outside of Sunnydale. I tried to do a road trip after I graduated from school.” He laughed and grinned at Steve. “I only got as far as Oxnard. That’s a couple of hours south from home. My car engine blew up on me. I ended up doing dishes, and filling in for others to pay for another car I got in trade for the dead one.” His mirth slowly died as he looked around what he could see of the streets. “I finally make it to someplace worth visiting and it’s in ruins due to war.”

Steve nodded in understanding. “Yeah, prior to SSR, I’d never left New York City. Even though I toured with the USO, I didn’t see much of the states I visited.” Steve shrugged. “Now I’m in Europe with all the art museums that I dreamed of visiting. And I can’t.” He gave a resigned sigh. “Once the colonel gives the go ahead for missions they’ll be no more time for art.”

Xander heard the longing and loss in Steve’s voice. Sounded like art for Steve was what carpentry had become for Xander. “You know you don’t ever have to give it up. You really shouldn’t ever give up something you’re good at, that you love, especially if it’s something that makes you happy.” He looked over at Steve. “Even in war you can or may find beauty.” He shrugged. “If it’s only for you, then it’s worth it. Don’t you think?”

Steve ducked his head looking at his feet bashfully. “I never thought of it like that before. We’ll see. Maybe I’ll find time here and there to draw something.” Steve thought about the sketchbook he’d kept while on tour.

They walked in companionable silence sprinkled with inane conversation here and there. By the time they got back it was almost curfew. Xander was tired from the walking and adrenaline crash he’d been fighting off since the confrontation at the club. He looked over at Steve, who looked not one bit tired, not even a tiny trace of sweat to be seen.

“You know I like you right?” At Steve’s puzzled nod, Xander continued. “You know I have the utmost respect for you?” Steve’s nod came slower as he wondered what Xander was getting at. “So don’t take this the wrong way when I say, I hate you right now.” Xander smiled to take any sting out of his words.

Steve burst out in laughter. “Why’d you say that?” He asked with a bright grin as they headed toward their room. His whole face lit up with glee at the nonsense of the conversation.

“Here I am, almost desperate for another shower after our little stroll tonight. There you are all cool and collected. Not a drop of sweat to be seen anywhere. Therefore I say with all respect…I hate you.” Xander babbled through a broad grin.

Steve’s laughter sounded again as they entered their room. It faded into an embarrassed smile, when he noticed the look of disapproval that passed over Bucky’s face.

Xander noticed the tension between the two friends. “Um…I think I’ll go look up that information and make that call.” He quickly left the room to avoid being dragged into the argument he saw coming.

Steve closed the door behind Xander and waited for the explosion he knew was coming from Bucky. He leaned against the wall near the door expectantly.

“Where the hell did you disappear to?” Bucky demanded.

“Xander needed to get information to help him get back home.” Steve calmly said even though he knew it wouldn’t soothe Bucky’s temper.

“I thought Monty and he already did that?” Bucky knew even as he said the words it was the wrong thing to say.

“They went scouting earlier. This evening was for the actual intel gathering.” Steve tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice but probably didn’t succeed. “The places Xander had to go required back up. I wanted to go originally but somehow Falsworth had gone instead.”

“Why’d you want to go if you knew it would be dangerous?” Bucky exclaimed.

“Because Xander needed someone to watch his back just in case,” Steve didn’t even try to hide his exasperation.

The flare of jealous hurt burned through Bucky and gave fuel to his upset anger. “And who the hell had your back?” He cried out.

“Xander!” Steve yelled.

“You didn’t know that. He could have been leading you into trouble. Just look at how Falsworth came back.” Bucky pointedly argued ignoring the little voice that said Monty didn’t blame the kid for it.

Steve took a deep breath to calm down before he said something he didn’t really mean. “I trust him Bucky,” the sincerity and faith in that statement obvious to anyone.

“How can you? You hardly know him!” Bucky insisted.

Steve’s annoyance and frustration boiled over at his friend’s willful stubbornness to be distrustful of Xander. “Because he understands!”

Both men were stunned into utter stillness at the outburst, the surprise on both their faces obvious to the other.

In a quiet but hurt, and angry voice Bucky asked, “And I don’t?”

Steve didn’t want to answer because he knew the answer would hurt his friend further. But he’d always been honest with Bucky when he could and he wasn’t about to stop now. “Not recently, no.” He gave his friend a baleful look that asked for forgiveness for the hurt.

Steve’s words rattled around in Bucky’s head like marbles bouncing around in a paper sack. He wasn’t expecting how much those words hurt. He was totally unprepared for the sense of betrayal that came with them.

“Bucky. I’m so sorry.” Steve tried to apologize.

“What the hell that’s supposed to mean?” Bucky gritted out.

Steve sighed wearily and ran a hand over his face to delay his answer. “He looked at his best and oldest friend. “You’ve always been the strong one, the one that came to my rescue.” Steve gave Bucky a pleading look for understanding.

Bucky held up a hand. “Don’t just…don’t,” he interrupted. “You seem to feel a whole lot about it. And you’re right. I don’t understand. How the hell can I understand, when you haven’t given me any explanations!” His voice rose as that particular thorn in his side ached. “So obviously you don’t trust me with the new you. Yet some stranger who almost literally plopped into our laps has more of your trust than I do.” Bucky’s ire was rising at the indignity of the whole thing. He was used to being the one to get out of sticky situations. Then to have a stranger come to his rescue and have Steve take to them almost immediately rankled.

“Bucky, that’s not it.” Steve tried to explain. “It’s…Xander’s a lot like us. Life’s not been easy for him. He’s a fighter and survivor like we are.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “He knows what it means to be the target, the one that’s picked on, bullied, the one always on the outside that no one lets in, the odd man out.” Steve finished quietly.

“I let you in.” Bucky exclaimed. “Damn it, Steve. I looked out for you all the time. You’re family.”

“Yeah, but even family doesn’t always understand each other.” Steve sighed. “Look Buck, you do understand me, but not all the time. You never got why I wanted to enlist. I know you were just protecting me, and looking out for me. I get that. But now, you don’t need to worry about me anymore. I’m healthy, and strong, and I can take care of myself now.” Steve finished emphatically.

Bucky couldn’t believe it. Steve thought he felt obligated to look after him, like it was a chore or duty. Bucky understood some of what Steve was saying. He’d been witness to it all, little Stevie’s attempts to talk to girls, the boys always picking on him, girls sneering and looking down on him. The hurt Steve hid inside at it all by retreating into his drawing, the struggle to be normal through all his bouts of sickness, the need to be like all the other kids and do what they did, to be like everyone else.

Bucky’d witnessed it all and to be told he didn’t have to anymore was a slap in the face. He had to get out before the urge to punch his friend for the insult grew. He turned to grab his stuff and find somewhere else to spend the night until he cooled off.

Steve watched the emotions cross over Bucky’s face, hurt, disbelief, outrage and finally building anger. For the first time in their friendship Steve worried that Bucky would throw a punch at him. He knew his friend was deeply hurt by what he said but he didn’t know how to fix it. He watched helplessly as Bucky collected his bedding and stuff and stormed out the room without a word. The door reverberated soundly behind him.

Steve plodded toward his bunk and slumped despondently on it. He cradled his head in his hand awash in devastation. He’d never expected his day to end like this.

“I’d ask if you’re okay but the answer to that is obvious.” Xander commented as he entered the room.

Steve’d been so wrapped in his misery he’d missed hearing the door open. He pulled himself together best he could. “How’d the phone call go?” Steve asked fighting back the tears the wanted to fall.

“Better than the conversation you just had it seems.” Xander quipped.

Steve gave a shaky chuckle. “I’d say that would be a good guess.” He rubbed a hand vigorously over his face hoping to erase the disaster of his recent conversation. “I don’t know how it went so wrong. I knew he’s just trying to look out for me. It’s what he’s always done. I just wish he’d stop treating me as if I’m still the little guy that was always getting beat up. I can handle myself now.” Steve flopped back on the bed to look up at the ceiling as if it had the answers he was looking for.

Xander sat on his own bunk facing Steve. He felt bad and wanted to help but knew words weren’t the way so instead he sat and listened.

Slowly Steve started talking it out. “It’s not like I haven’t gotten used to things. I think, in a way being in the USO was for the best. It made me learn the fine control I needed. Otherwise I probably wouldn’t have learned those delicate touches. After all they wanted a weapon against the Nazis; having a delicate touch wouldn’t have been on their list of skills to train me in.” He sighed. “When surrounded by a whole bunch of dames, I had to be careful not to put too much into what I did when working with them.” Steve rambled as the memories flowed; the adjustments from what limits his mind was used to, compared to what he was now actually able to do. The change from needing a lot of sleep to less was even harder. Before he’d always needed more sleep but unable to get it for one reason or another, only to suffer for the lack. Now Steve only needed a little sleep, six hours was the most he slept at a time. He woke sometimes well before dawn. Sometimes while he was on tour he’d go up on the roof of whatever building they were staying and watch the sunrise. He’d even bring his sketchbook on occasion and tried to capture that sense of waking. Steve didn’t know what to do with himself during those hours when everyone else was still asleep. It felt like he was the only one awake in the world sometimes.

“You know it’s hard, when everything you knew about yourself gets turned upside down. I look in the mirror and can’t believe that person is me now, because inside I’m still me, you know.” Steve turned his head toward Xander.

Xander nodded. He knew exactly what Steve was getting at. After the Hyena and the soldier incidents, he’d had memories and feelings that went against how he’d seen himself before. It took the night of Jack and his zombie friends for him to realize, he wasn’t as much of a Zeppo as he’d thought and been told. He refocused his attention as Steve continued.

“I was so excited that we’d be touring among the troops. I was hoping we’d catch up to Bucky’s unit and we’d be able to catch up if he wasn’t out on maneuvers.” Steve sighed. “Instead I got booed off stage then later found out Bucky was killed or captured.” He frowned in remembered annoyance. “Only to be told by the colonel there was no rescue attempts and how I wouldn’t understand because he saw me as a failed experiment.” He finished frustrated.

“You knew you could help but the one in charge didn’t see you as useful.” Xander said quietly. “I get it.” He gave Steve a shrug and small smile of commiseration.

“Yeah that’s it.” Steve exclaimed. “It was like being told I couldn’t play with the big kids all over again. But this time I knew I could keep up. So I did it anyways. I went after Bucky with Captain Carter’s and Stark’s help.” Steve gave Xander a bashful smile. “You haven’t met Peggy…um Captain Carter yet. You will though if you hang around long enough.” Steve ran a hand through his hair and changed the topic. “Enough about me, how’d the call go?”

“They’ll meet me at their office tomorrow morning at 10 am.” Xander accepted the change of topic easily. “I explained my situation a little and we’ll discuss payment when I get there and give them the full details.” He finished

“Good that’s good.” Steve answered. You need someone to go with you? I’m sure I can get permission to go or Falsworth can.”

Xander heard the hopeful not in Steve’s voice. “I think I can manage this on my own. They gave me clear directions how to get there. Besides the offices are in the regular business district nestled in with other lawyers. Or so I’m told.” He said trying to sound as unconcerned as possible. Xander preferred to not have to explain himself within hearing of his new friends.

Steve gave Xander a small smile. “All right then.” He looked at the clock and noted the time. “I think we’d better hit the rack. It’s been something of a long day for you and you still have tomorrow ahead of you.”

“Aye, Aye Captain” Xander mock saluted as he got up to get his things for a quick shower before hitting bed.

Steve’s smile this time was a bit brighter. “You nutball”

Xander walked up to the office that looked like any other on the street. Evidence of the bombings was even in this affluent area, clear to see as he passed. Along the street there were several offices and companies still doing business as best they can in the ruins of their buildings. It looked like the Career Day Fair at Sunnydale High, all over again. Xander located the offices for Fleuresh & Blouts it looked a bit worse for wear, but intact, if you could ignore the few cracks in the front façade. Gingerly he entered the building and immediately felt the magic as he passed through it. He turned back glad to see the scenery he’d passed through still remained outside the door.

“How may I help you, sir?” The secretary inquired.

Xander refocused his attention inside. A normal looking woman sat behind an antique looking wood desk. He closed the door and walked inside. The waiting room was neat and tidy all the wood seats looked recently polished. The atmosphere subtly spoke of power, wealth and that Sunnydale feel of old. “Yes, um…I’m Alexander Harris. I called yesterday for an appointment this morning.”

The receptionist looked down at the appointment book and smiled. “Ah, yes. Here you are Mr. Harris.” She pointed at a chair. “Please have a seat and one of our partners will be with you shortly.” She picked up the phone and dialed an extension. “Sir, your ten o’clock, Mr. Harris is here.” She nodded in response, “I’ll let him know. Yes, sir.” She hung up and looked at Xander. “He’ll be right down in a moment.” She went back to her typing.

A minute or two later a portly looking, balding gentleman in a conservative but expensive suit, pocket watch and fob included stepped out of a door Xander hadn’t noticed off to the side.

“Mr. Harris, I presume. Nice to meet you sir.” The man held out a hand in greeting. “I’m Frederick B. Blouts, the Third.”

Xander gave a small smile. “Hello, Mr. Blouts.” The man looked like a cross between Santa Claus and what the Easter Bunny would look like if it were human. “I’m glad you could see me on such short notice.”

“No trouble, sir. Master Astor, did give us a ring as a matter of courtesy recommending you to us.” Frederick’s eyes gave the young human a once over. Curious as to what it was about this human that had put the Master vampire on edge. “If you’d follow me, my office is this way.”

Xander nodded and followed the lawyer through the door, down a short hallway and into what he’d always seen on TV as the stereotypical lawyer’s office. He looked around, antique wood desk, check. Winged backed chairs, check. Walls of bookcases filled with books, check. Antique, green glass and brass, desk lamp, check. Bonus, ink and blotter stand on the desk being really antique. And finally file cabinets, check.

Frederick observed the young human as he took in his surroundings. “Please have a seat.” He pointed to one of the seats in front of his desk as he took his place behind it. “So, Mr. Harris how can Fleuresh and Blouts be of service to you?” He inquired after they both were seated comfortably.

“Um…well first off I don’t mean to be rude but are you a demon? ‘Cause I’m assuming so since your last name is Blouts and I was told this was a demon run firm.” Xander asked nervously.

Frederick let his illusion drop. He still looked the same except for his eyes were golden and rounder, ears pointier, teeth sharper and most noticeable his skin took on a violet hue. “Yes, I am. Is this a problem, sir?” He asked wondering where the conversation was headed.

Xander sighed in relief. “None at all, Mr. Blouts. I just like knowing who I’m doing business with. It usually makes it easier for me to avoid offending or being eaten.”

Frederick did an odd sort of double blink in surprise. “Ah, I see. Well to reassure you we have a strict no eating clients policy. Though my species is not carnivorous, we do employ a few that are.” He explained while wondering about the bluntness of this human.

“That’s good. The no eating of the Xander is good.” Xander agreed. “Okay, on to the reason I’m here.” He took a deep breath before speaking. “I need to get a letter or message to July 4th, 2010. I also need current identification papers form myself. I’m currently unable to pay you. At least not until I can get papers saying I belong here then I can get a job.” He looked at the demon hopefully.

“I see. If I may, can I ask as to why?” Frederick sensed an interesting story.

“In one word, magic.” Xander gave a sheepish grin.

“Isn’t that always the case,” Blouts commented.

“I was cursed by a demon back home. It brought me here. When I woke up I was in a bombed out house somewhere in London. Prior to that it was night and I was standing by my car in Sunnydale, California.”

“You’re from the Hellmouth!” Blouts couldn’t help but exclaim. Very few people ever left from the town.

“Born and raised.” Xander confirmed. “Magic seems to go oddly around me. When I woke up and thought what I remembered of the demon saying, its intentions were obvious.” He casually shrugged. “The intent was to leave me in a foreign land where no one would understand or know me with the hopes of me being killed. Instead I ended up here in England.” He saw when the lawyer finally got it.

“So you need help returning home.” Xander nodded. “I gather your way home isn’t as simple as magicking you back to the Hellmouth.” Xander shook his head no. “So from what you’ve stated, I can infer that you came to us from the Hellmouth and through time at some point in the current future.” Blouts concluded.

“Yes. What I need it to get a letter home that explains what’s happened.” Xander clarified. “I’ve two witch friends and another who’s a magic user, never quite sure what to call him. If they can’t pull me back, I’ll need to create a life for myself to live in this time.” He finished.

“That’s perfectly understandable.” Blouts’ thoughts were bounding around his head, the potential of future knowledge the young man contained.

“Right now, I have no way to pay you. I have possible employment but I need documentation in order to be paid.” Xander’s voice brought Blouts out of his contemplation and to the immediate issue at hand. “As I see it there are three options. One, your firm helps me send the letter, if I leave immediately after handing it over, payment can be made when I arrive back home in the future. Two, send the letter, I don’t leave immediately then your firm provides documentation for me to be employed, and I can make payments once I start getting paid.” Xander paused as he thought out the next option which was a bit trickier.

“The third option, sir?” Blouts encouraged as he had no clue what it could be.

“Your firm helps with the letter, and documents. In return I give you a tip for a future investment.” Xander offered. “But before you pick, you should know. I have no intention of giving any information that will change the future. But I don’t think a little foreknowledge for investing would change it.” At least Xander hoped it didn’t. He knew money could make a huge difference to some people. “There’s a caveat though to that financial tip.” He knew he had the lawyer’s complete attention. “If that is the option your firm chooses then the investment can be no more than what the fee for your services to me are. So what do you say?”

Blouts sat back in his seat thinking. The normal fee for future delivery of a document was usually twenty-five pounds per year it was to be held. Most human clients only had it held for a decade at most. Demons held it for longer but then payment wasn’t usually in pounds but other means. Then there was the added fee of documents depending on how extensive the young man wanted to establish his identity it would be from five to thirty-five pounds. All in all if the lad gave them something of value to invest in then they could recoup the fees with relative ease and then some.

Xander waited patiently while the lawyer thought it over. He tried to figure out what things were up and coming at this point in time that would give a good return for businesses. He silently bemoaned not paying better attention in history class.

“Mr. Harris, considering your situation and means, the best solution would be your third option. We’d charge you one thousand six hundred seventy-five pounds to hold and deliver the letter. There’d be an additional fee between five and thirty-five pounds for papers to establish you in London.” Blouts delivered calmly. “The documentation fee would depend on how real you wish to have your identity to be. If it’s a matter of papers to ensure your ability to work then that would be on the lower scale. If you are looking for a full identity to be made then that would involve additional documents therefore the cost would be more.” Blouts waited for the young man’s response.

“I figured as much. In for a penny in for a pound as the saying goes.” Xander sighed. “Okay, we can do that. I just need to try and remember an investment that’s not too far in the future. This would probably work for the best, I may need additional services and if so the payment would be covered.” He thought about what else he’d need. “I’m going to need a way to store all my stuff, so that it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands and change history. Maybe a trunk that only I can open or at least a part of it only I can open.” Xander thought about that idea for a bit. Maybe a bottom tray or compartment that was spelled to protect what he came with.

“That is a service we can provide as well. We have magic users on staff of a level sufficient, to accomplish that for an additional small fee.” Blouts was happier and happier with each new turn of events. This would more than likely be an extremely profitable partnership.

“That sounds great. Okay, I’ve got two investments that your firm can choose to invest in. One is the microwave; I think it was called something else now. Something to do with radars and ovens or was it stoves,” Xander frowned as he tried to remember what the name was. He smiled brightly and snapped his fingers, “Oh, I know now. It was called the Radarange™ or something like that. I know they come out after the war but not too long after.” Xander gave the lawyer a big smile proud that he’d remembered.

Blouts wrote down the information along with the name, and odd words the young man used. “Is there anything else you can remember about this…Radarange ™?”

“No, not really, that’s about the limit of my knowledge on microwaves except how to use them.” Xander finished in a less exuberant fashion. He perked up as he remembered his second investment idea. “There is one investment that I know you can start to get a return on probably. It’s all thanks to the great goddess caffeine.” Xander grinned, “Speaking of which I should see if I can find some soon.” Maybe he’d ask Steve where he could find some soda when he got back to the barracks.

“And that would be?” Blouts gently inquired to get the young man back on track as his mind had obviously wandered.

“Oh, sorry,” Xander gave the lawyer a sheepish look. “You may want to invest in Coca-Cola®. They’ll be around for quite a while. Even though they’ll have their ups and downs they’ll still come out on top.”

Blouts thought about that for a moment. The soda company wasn’t an unknown; it had been around the past fifty years. It seemed stable, and was a very popular drink amongst humans, and even some demons. It would be a better choice of investment. He wasn’t sure if the firm already had shares in the company but it was worth investigating, and additional shares bought if proven worthwhile. The microwave could be a secondary investment as a failsafe to ensure of an equitable return for their services. Blouts looked to the nervous young man seated opposite him.

Xander was worried that they wouldn’t go for either investment. This was the tricky part, if they didn’t like the choices then Xander had nothing else to trade with. He’d never be able to pay for their services otherwise. He’d be stuck, unable to get a message home. He’d probably be able to swing the fee for documents to work but anything else would be too much. At least not until he started work with Stark and SSR, but even then it would take a while to save up.

“I believe that the firm, would be more than willing, to accept your advice in lieu of payment for services rendered.” Blouts stated to ease the human’s worried frown.

“Thanks,” Xander exhaled in relief.

“Let’s draw up the papers and contracts shall we.” The lawyer smiled amicably.

Xander nodded his assent and watch as the lawyer pulled out several forms. Then the two set to work on drawing out the service contract between one Alexander Lavelle Harris, and the law firm of Fleuresh & Blouts, Esq.

An hour later Xander exited the offices of Fleuresh & Blouts, Esq. with brand new but slightly battered drivers license, and social security card. He’d have a trunk magicked for his needs delivered by tomorrow afternoon. Xander would rest easier about his future stuff once it got here, and he could lock them away safely. He headed back towards the base for lunch, and to let the Colonel do what he needed to process him for a pay check. He’d feel better about his situation if he knew he was doing his fair share.

Xander walked down the streets, his thoughts moving at mach one. He hoped Willow got the letter okay, and didn’t try to do the spell on her own. Maybe he should have sent it to Giles instead. Nah, it’ll be okay. He addressed it to the Magic Box for the night he disappeared because that’s where they were meeting initially, before heading over to the Summers house for Fourth of July celebrating. It’ll be okay. They’ll get the letter, do the spell, and he’d be able to go back to his proper time. So why hadn’t he left yet?

Xander sighed because he knew why he hadn’t left yet. As usual something went wrong with the magic because it involved him. He was stuck in 1943 with Captain America and his Howling Commandos. Any other time, he’d have a major geekgasm. But not now, because it meant he had to live in a time that wasn’t his own.

Xander fought the tears that wanted to come as he thought of all he’d lost. No, not lost. He’ll get back home, somehow. Maybe it would take them time to get ingredients together for a counterspell. Any number of things could be a glitch. It’ll just take time. He’ll have to be patient, and wait. It’ll take time, and right now, time was all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay RL kicked me in the ass last year and then some.


End file.
